


Fateful Day

by TiniestTinsel



Category: jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Androids, Angsty Stuff, But kind of, Drama, Fanfiction, Gen, Jacksepticeye ego's, Markiplier ego's, Not Really Character Death, Oliver Is A Bean, Robot Feels, Robots Were Harmed During The Writing Of This Story, aka the good stuff, long story, lots of coffee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 08:15:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 28,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15020429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiniestTinsel/pseuds/TiniestTinsel
Summary: At 4:52am, exactly 53 minutes and 2 seconds before the Googles' scheduled wake-up time, a message came in on their internal network.'Hey, I'm not sure which one of you will receive this first, but Wilford spilled cherry ice cream in the upstairs hallway. Again. I slipped and hurt my ankle while getting a glass of water, so I'm headed to the doc's office to get that checked real quick. Could you remove that pink slippery death trap in the meantime, before any others can hurt themselves?'-sent from: Bim Trimmer's phone-Nobody would've expected that message to have such grave consequences, but sometimes you're just not feeling lucky...What do you do when you're a doctor and you want to help your badly injured mechanical friend, but you have no idea how to?Easy, you just turn them into something you actually can treat without having to learn how to fix their mechanics. It's as simple as that.





	1. The fateful day Oliver fell down the stairs

At 4:52am, exactly 53 minutes and 2 seconds before the Googles' scheduled wake-up time, a message came in on their internal network. For now they were still sitting side by side on the floor, completely motionless, getting charged up to get through the oncoming 24 hours.

Every day it was a different Google's task to handle early calls, and this day it was Yellow's turn to terminate his Sleep Mode. Yellow was his original name, used to tell the four androids apart as they looked perfectly identical, but eventually he got the name ‘Oliver’. He liked that name a lot, it actually sounded like a name unlike the simple colour-coded title he had before that, so everyone usually referred to him as Oliver, or Oli for short.

As he ‘woke up’, his central core processor kicked into gear and started humming softly, enabling all other parts of the robot to start moving. Within a couple of seconds he blinked a few times, and waited for his joints to unlock before stretching his legs forward. He reached a hand behind him to unplug all the cables stuck into his external spine and lazily fixed his hair with the other, running his fingers through the longer, jet black strands hanging in front of his eyes.

He pulled out the last cable and rolled his back slowly, stretching his upper body as well, before laying the large assortment of wires to the side in a somewhat neat bundle. After a short glance at the three powered down androids next to him he smiled and got up from the floor, stepped up to the metal lockers to his left and swung one of the doors open to reveal a small stack of identical yellow shirts.

In one motion he pulled one out and put it over his head, one hand sticking through a sleeve and the other pulling the shirt over the mechanical spine on his back. As he smoothed the fabric down, the holographic 'G' appeared over the logo printed onto the shirt, glowing softly in the otherwise rather dark room. His eyes gave off a similar, dim white light as he projected a screen in front of him, showing the reason he got deployed.

 

_Hey, I'm not sure which one of you will receive this first, but Wilford spilled cherry ice cream in the upstairs hallway. Again. I slipped and hurt my ankle while getting a glass of water, so I'm headed to the doc's office to get that checked real quick. Could you remove that pink slippery death trap in the meantime, before any others can hurt themselves?_

_-sent from: Bim Trimmer's phone-_

 

The bot shook his head lightly, this was the fourth time one of the others had called about a similar ice cream situation. Apparently, Wilford loved himself an icy cold midnight snack, but he always managed to spill some of it in the weirdest locations. Oliver hadn't forgotten about that time he had to go and wash several of Dark's shirts before the demonic manifestation would wake up, because for some reason, Warfstache had been hiding in his closet with the ice cream. The android had been in such a state of panic and fear of what Dark would do if he found out, he was still surprised he hadn't accidentally shrunk the clothes during the washing process...

With that memory in mind Oliver moved out of the shared room, closing the door behind him as he stepped into the darkened hallway. The extra data connected to the message showed him that it got sent from the other side of the upstairs corridor, so he turned right and headed that way to complete his task as quickly as possible.

The hall wasn't that long, but he passed a couple of other rooms on his way there. The Googles' small headquarter was located on the far end, then came Bing's room - much to Blue's dismay - and mister Trimmer's room.

The bot walked through the dark corridor, barely making any noise except for the whirring of his CPU and the silent buzzing his joints made when he moved them. Leaving all lights off he hoped that he wouldn't disturb anyone's sleep, and made his way further with the help from the building's blueprint he'd stored somewhere in his files.

He passed by a small kitchen, a bathroom and a conference chamber, followed by two more personal rooms belonging to the Silver Shepherd and Ed Edgar. The others had their own rooms downstairs, so Oliver's guess was that Wilford came to this floor to get ice cream from the kitchen and then spilled it on his way back down.

Just when he got to where the staircase on that side of the building should be, he felt the squishy stain under his left shoe and decided that he was indeed in the right place. Though, as he was going to begin cleaning up, he realized he forgot to actually bring something to clean the ice cream from the floor.

"You moron." He soundlessly muttered to himself, and turned in place towards the direction he came from. "Now you have to go back and ge-"

Before he could even finish that thought his foot slipped away from underneath him, and he felt his balance tip over as if things were happening in slow motion. He fell and hit his shoulder on the edge of one of the steps, but he didn't stop. The android tumbled down the staircase, his heavy, metal body falling like a brick and hitting almost every step it could possibly hit.

In sheer panic Oliver tried to grab onto the railing next to the stairs, but one harsh blow to the back of his neck made him let out a strange, almost metallic yelp, and he quickly found that he was unable to move his arms. Internal messages were flashing in front of his eyes, glitching out whenever another part of him got dented or just absolutely destroyed by his fall.

 

**CONNẺ̲͚̮̩ͤCTION TO RIGHT_LEG LOST**  
SKULL INTEGRITY͓͔̺̼͍̪̼ͭ̂ͦ AT 34%  
EXTERNAL S̺̯͊̒̍̅ͫ̾P̫͔̬͖͆INAL ELEMENT 8, 9, 11, 12, 13 AND 15 NO LO͇̭̠͠N̿ͦ̋ͬ̿̚G͎͊ͭ͐ͩͣ̋ER AVAILABLE  
WA̡̪͌ͯ̀͆RǸ̰̣͈̦̚I̛͖̫̼̭̝̔NG: COOLER_FLUID LEAK 

 

At last, after what felt both like an eternity and a fraction of a second, Oliver's body hit the floor downstairs, crashing down on his back and damaging his spine even further. The bot’s glasses laid on the floor just an inch away from his face, the slightly cracked lenses reflecting the flickering light emanating from his eyes in the otherwise dark corridor. He had no control over his limbs anymore, he felt how leaking cooler fluid and oil began to fill up any empty space inside him and even started forming a puddle under his back, all the while he was desperately trying to stay awake.

His whole body jerked almost rhythmically, his back arching up in short, painful bursts beyond his control, and sparks crackled along the electronics visible through the torn synthetic skin.

One could say that robots can't feel actual pain, that it's just a simulated feeling. To Oliver though, it was more than real enough.

His systems were failing, his core was overheating quickly, and he feared the worst. If his processor would go into meltdown, there'd be no way of ever rebooting him like he was now. He would lose all of his memory, the abilities and mannerisms he'd taken on... He'd be just like a blank copy of himself and the other Googles, with no personality or any kind of life experience. He was scared, he wanted to stay the way he was, but his core was deteriorating fast and he couldn't move or call out to anyone.

Struggling to maintain his most basic functions he shifted his blurry gaze around the hallway, until a stream of light fell onto his face. The door closest to him opened and let a beam of warm yellow into the dark space which revealed a figure standing in the opening, halting for a second to look at the android.

"Oliver?! What... What happened to you?" A familiar voice called out to him, and the figure rushed over to his side. From this close he could recognize doctor Iplier's face, leaning forward and looking over his mangled mechanics with a frightful expression.

“ **I fe̷ll͠** “ The bot managed to bring out, but the noise emanating from him sounded nothing like his normal voice. “ **Core ̧m ̧e̵ ͞l ̴t d͏ o͜ ̧w ͝n̛** ”

“You’re… You’re dying…” He uttered with wide eyes. Usually, saying that was just a slightly annoying habit of his, but now he sounded like he couldn’t believe the words that left his own mouth. "I-Is there anything I can do? Can I save your stored memory, and get your body fixed later?"

“ **T̛oo͠ ͏ l a̴ t͡ e ̴ f̧o͡r ͠ ̷tha̛t̴ _ ̶ ͏C̕a͘n͞ '̢ t ex tr̡act͘ ͟d̨ a ͞ ͟t a͡** ”

Despair shone in the man's eyes as he watched Oliver twitch and 'bleed' on the floor, frantically trying to think of a way to help him. The doctor's hands were shaking, he wanted to save the bot so badly, but he wouldn't be able to fix him. He was no mechanic after all, he only operated on... humans...

His eyes widened and he stood to his feet, running back into his office without saying a word. He wasn't sure if his idea would work, but it was his last shot at saving Oliver so he'd gladly take the risk if it could give the android a chance to survive.

Seconds later he burst through the door again, pushing a gurney into the hall until it stood right by the bot's side.

"Okay buddy, here we go..."

He kneeled down and tried to pull Oliver up into a sitting position, struggling with the machine's weight. He was a lot heavier than he looked, and the doctor just barely got him to sit up slightly.

"Bim!" Iplier called towards his office, holding the bot's upper body off the floor with all his strength. "I n-need your help!"

Soon he heard an uneven set of footsteps emanating from within the room and saw the TV-show host limp into the hallway, still in his dark blue shorts and matching pajama shirt with tiny stars on it.

"Oh my god!" The injured man exclaimed, but got cut off before he could start asking more questions.

"No time for that Bim! Help me get him on here!"

Both men took a hold of the twitching android, and with great effort and a couple of pained groans from Bim they got Oliver onto the gurney. Oil was smudged all over their hands and arms, but neither of them addressed it as they were focused on the bot and his rapidly approaching meltdown. 

"You can get back to sleep, just take it easy and your ankle should be fine in a couple of days." The doctor hastily told Bim, remembering to snatch Oliver’s glasses off the floor before pushing the gurney into his office. "Come back to me if it gets worse again!"

The show host wanted to offer his help but got cut off again, this time by the door slamming shut behind the ego in the lab coat. He was still in shock from seeing his mechanical friend beaten up like that, but told himself that doctor Iplier would take care of him to the best of his abilities, while he himself might just be getting in the way of things in there. He was the Bim Trimmer, but even he had to admit that he had no idea on how to fix Oli up again.

As Bim carefully began climbing the stairs, the stressed-out doctor was running from place to place in his operating quarter, fetching tools and wires from various places, until he came to a halt in front of a set of double doors. Shakily he pulled a key card from one of his coat's pockets and unlocked the doors, immediately heading for a metal table to dump all of the equipment on.

The room was dimly lit, the only light came from an array of computer screens and a row of five large tanks covered by a semi-transparent cover. The cylindrical containers gave off a red glow, their contents obscured by the sheets laying over them. He'd been working on a project here, one he didn't think he'd need to put to use so soon, but now he was glad he had practically finished it earlier this week.

Scanning over the information on one of the monitors he made his choice, and paced towards the second tank. In one motion he pulled the cover off of it, revealing the result of his biological experiments. He may not be a scientist, but his interest in the origins behind the ego’s, their genetic traits and everything else DNA-related had left him wanting to try something.

He'd been thinking, what if he could use Mark's DNA to make comparisons, or even 'back-ups' for when one of the ego's got mortally wounded? That idea had lead him to the large tanks, but more importantly, to their contents.

A human body was suspended in the reddish fluid, completely unresponsive and hooked up to several biometric sensors and tubes. The male's resemblance to Mark was uncanny, and along with it was his resemblance to each of the other persona's.

If the bot's knowledge and such could be transferred to the clone, he might just make it out of this crisis alive. The big risk here though was that Oliver wasn't human, so... Would this even work?

Iplier did hesitate for a second, but got pulled out of his thinking soon enough by the sound of the android's twitching in the room next to him. With newfound determination he entered the necessary codes into the computer program, and after a couple of seconds the fluid level in the container began to fall slowly. In the meantime he returned to the other room, hastily grabbing a hold of the gurney and wheeling the bot towards the tanks.

"Hold on Oli, just hold on for another minute..." He tried to reassure the writhing robot, a slight quiver in his voice breaking through his confident facade. "I'm gonna save you, don't worry, I'm not letting you die!"

“ **I̷ .̡ . ͘ ͜.** ” Oliver tried his best to speak but his voice failed him, so he just looked up at the doctor with an agonized expression.

"Sshh, it's fine, I got you..." Iplier put a hand to his shoulder, before trying to turn the android some more on his side. He needed access to Oliver's input modules, and as soon as he could see the metallic spinal structure through the back of his torn shirt he began plugging in all of the different cables he'd brought. Some of the sockets were deformed and impossible to use, but luckily he found enough intact ones to connect all the cables he needed. 

The doctor shifted his gaze towards the tank, seeing how the body laid a bit awkwardly on the bottom of it, but it was still hooked up to the lab's system so he decided to get it out of there once the conversion was finished. Hastily he plugged Oliver into the computer, and saw both the clone's and the bot's information appear on the screen.

"Okay, okay..." He nervously muttered to himself, before bending down to face the android again. "I... I can't promise this will be painless. In fact, I have no idea whether it will hurt or not, I've never done this before..."

Oliver didn't respond, he could just barely see the doctor talk to him but didn't understand any of the words, all he could hear was a high-pitched ringing noise over the trembling of his own machinery.

Iplier waited another second, before he decided it would be better to just hurry and get it over with. Who knew how much time the bot had left? Wiping the sweat off his forehead with his sleeve he began typing away at the computer, locking the connection between Oliver and the spare human body. After one more short glance at his dying friend he reached for the 'enter' key and started the procedure.

At first nothing seemed to happen, until the android and the clone suddenly jerked up simultaneously, both their facial expressions tensing for a moment before going still again. Dr. Iplier's panic rose quickly, and he began to look through the data on screen to see if something went wrong. He was shocked to see that everything was going... well.

Oliver's stored memory was being assigned to different parts of the clone's brain, region by region of the central nervous system started to work on its own and even some groups of muscles began to gain mobility. Overjoyed he switched his gaze to the body in the tank, seeing the muscles twitch sporadically under the man's skin as they were starting to get signals from his brain. The doctor ran his gaze over the data on screen again, following the conversion as it neared its end.

At the same time though, the android behind him could feel his databanks emptying themselves, but he was barely able to focus on the feeling as his core reached critical temperatures. The vile-looking mixture of oil and cooler fluid had begun dripping down from the gurney to the floor, he'd lost the connection to each of his vertebrae and his perception of the pain he felt kept changing. His skin sensitivity settings were bugging out, heightening and lowering the intensity of the things he felt in terms of touch, and it was quickly becoming too much for him to handle.

After just another moment his vision failed fully, and with a violent yet muffled 'bang' his CPU blew up in his chest. Suddenly he didn't feel anything anymore, everything just stopped.

Doctor Iplier turned around at the startling sound, and his eyes widened when he saw Oliver laying there, unmoving and with thin ribbons of smoke emanating from the bot's mouth and exposed mechanics.

"Oli?" He called, and put his hands on the android's shoulders before retreating them immediately. His synthetic skin was incredibly hot to the touch, heated up by the metal underneath it, so Iplier refrained from touching him again. "Oliver? Can you... C-Can you hear me?"

He didn't react, not even by twitching or making some sort of noise. The whirring of his insides had died down and the robot was completely still, something the doctor had never seen before. It looked very unnatural.

"O-Okay Google?" He tried, knowing that the command was hardwired into all four of the bots' programming, but no response came.

His heartbeat resonated in his ears, suddenly sounding much louder as he realised that Oliver was gone. Breathing rapidly he turned his gaze away from the lifeless machine, holding onto his desk and trying to process all this. His friend just died in his office, beaten and hooked up to his possibly unstable experiments.

How was he ever going to explain this to the others? More importantly, what would he tell the three other Googles? They could be pretty scary, when they're synchronized they move and act like one and the same person, and it's kinda freaky to see them like that. On top of that though, they're very protective, to the point of being straight-up hostile towards the others. The four of them were a team, sometimes even literally connected to each other, and now he was standing next to the mangled body of one of them... If the other androids found out he had something to do with this, he'd be as good as dea-

A shrill sound pulled the doctor back out of his thinking, and only now noticed what was going on with the clone. The computer program showed how the conversion had been completed, all of Oliver's data had made it into the human body's brain. He stared at the screen in disbelief. Did... Did his crazy plan actually work?

Though, before he could start celebrating, the shrill noise returned for a brief moment, accompanied by a flashing notification on screen. Iplier grabbed a hold of the computer mouse and opened the message, feeling his heart sink again as he read it.

 

**_ECG #002:_ **   
_Heart Rate: 0 contractions/minute_  
Respiratory Rate: 0 breaths/minute  
ATTENTION: [Subject #002] in cardiac arrest – Intervention required 

 

He internally smacked himself over the head for missing that detail, before quickly ordering the program to open the tank. Of course this body wouldn't have a heartbeat from the get-go, Oli's brain had never sent a signal like that before because he simply didn't have a heart. Still, that didn't mean his body wouldn't need that now, so he badly needed to get Oliver's brand new heart working if he wanted to save him.

The glass cylinder itself had begun to rise, leaving the bottom of the tank firmly anchored onto the floor with Oliver's new body lying on it, wires and sensors still connecting him to the computer system. He occasionally twitched weakly, but no other sign of life came from him since he wasn't breathing and his heart wasn't doing what it was supposed to do.

Iplier crouched under the rising half of the tank as soon as the gap was big enough to fit through, brushed aside some of the tubes and wires that hung in his way and put his hands to Oli's chest. He was no mechanic, but he did know how to perform CPR on humans, so he wasted no more time and began his attempts to get the former robot's heart working.

"Come on Oliver, you can do this..." He muttered, tiny drops of sweat running down his forehead. "I'm so close to saving you, don't give up on me now..."

He leaned down, putting his ear to the other's chest, and let out a breath of relief when he heard a faint, only slightly irregular heartbeat. Sitting back he looked at the man, seeing how Oli's torso moved with every slow breath he took. It was strange to see, he never put much thought into it before all this, but this was the first time he'd ever seen Oliver breathe.

Doctor Iplier wiped the sweat off his face again, and leaned back on his hands for a moment. He did it, he saved the bot's life. It seemed like Oliver was out cold, probably exhausted from this whole ordeal, but he was alive, more than he'd ever been.

After another long minute of calming himself down, the doctor went to remove all the wires and electrodes from the other's skin, making sure to be careful with them. One by one the tubes came off, leaving small pinpricks of blood behind as Iplier took the infusions away. He put small, round bandaids on all of the tiny wounds, and after removing the last two sensors from Oliver's temples he could finally get him out of the laboratory.

With some effort, though not as much as before the conversion, he lifted the man and picked him up, almost instinctively turning towards the gurney until he saw it was still occupied by the android's original body. The doctor winced slightly at the sight of the oil running down to the floor in a thin stream and the ripped synthetic skin showing the hard, metal structures underneath, but tried not to focus on that too much. Instead, he walked past it with the 'new' Oliver in his arms and headed for the small backroom by his desk, where he'd set up a simple, hospital-like bedroom for when someone had to stay overnight.

Groaning slightly he laid the man down on the mattress, stretching out his back for a moment before checking the closet by the opposite wall. In it were a couple of plain white gowns, and he took one at random. Carefully he dressed Oliver in the gown, put the bot's slightly damaged glasses on the bedside table, checked his vitals again, and when he was sure he'd done everything he could he let himself fall back into the chair next to the bed. He'd been tired already when Bim came to him with his hurt ankle, and now that the adrenaline rush from this emergency intervention was beginning to fade he felt completely drained.

"Well, sleep tight Oli..." Iplier mumbled, patting the other's upper arm even though he wouldn't be able to hear or feel him. "I'll see you in an hour... Or five..."

The man slowly stood up, dragged himself towards the comfier chair by his desk and collapsed onto it. He leaned back, shifting a bit in place, but his eyes soon began to fall shut and in no time he was sleeping soundly.

 

====================

 

At 5:44am, exactly one minute and thirteen seconds before the Googles' scheduled wake-up time, Oliver stirred. He felt strangely sore all over, as if someone had rewired his nerves without turning his sleep mode on properly, and a quiet groan escaped from his throat. As he began waking up, he noticed how things were somewhat... off, and the more he thought about it the more he felt like there was something very wrong with him.

Laying down, with his eyes still closed, he realized he couldn't hear his processor whirring in his chest, but there was something making a weird, rhythmic noise instead. Soon he began wondering why he couldn’t see any of the usual commands scrolling through his vision behind his eyelids, and arduously opened his eyes to look at his surroundings.

He didn't recognize the room, and as he glanced down at himself he didn't recognize the weird, long shirt-like thing he was wearing either. Groaning silently again he lifted a hand to his face, and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was missing something, almost as if a big part of him was still deactivated. Out of habit, and out of desire to see and feel something familiar, he went to pull up the screen showing his tasks for the day, but soon found himself unable to do so.

Now his confusion began to grow into panic, as he finally realized just how much about him didn't work. He couldn't open any webpage, he couldn't see his own system settings or connection information, not even his internal clock came up when he tried focusing on it.

Shakily he pushed himself up slightly into a sitting position, and that's when he felt even more things that were just plain wrong about him. His skin was much more sensitive, feeling the fabric under his hands and legs drag against them as he moved, but more importantly, his whole endoskeleton was different, a lot lighter and seemingly lacking any other machinery in his torso. He put his hands on his own stomach, flinching shortly at the mere touch and shocked at the lack of resistance when he pressed down.

His breathing had quickened, his heartrate picked up, and instead of calming down he only found more things he couldn't explain. Why was his throat so sore? Why were there bandaids on his arms and chest? Why did he feel like he lost half of himself without his connection to the internet? Where were the others? He needed to find them, he needed their help!

As if things couldn't get any worse, he suddenly noticed some kind of liquid running down his face, feeling it slip from his eyes and over his cheeks, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He kicked the sheets away from his legs and got up from the bed, putting a hand to the wall to keep himself from falling over.

His eyes fell on the bedside table where his glasses were, so he quickly put those back on before stumbling out of the room and into doctor Iplier's office. In his haste to get away from there and through the tears brimming in his eyes, he didn't notice the doctor's figure slumped over his desk and just ran out into the hallway, desperate to find the other Googles.

"Wha-..." Iplier mumbled, woken up by the commotion just in time to see his patient disappear into the hall. "Oliver! W-Wait!"

He scrambled from behind his desk, tripping over the legs of his chair and hitting his knees on the floor. As fast as he could without falling again he got to his feet and followed the other, seeing him run up the last few steps to get to the second floor.

In the meantime, 5:45am had passed, and the three bots had just woken up from their sleep mode. They'd gotten their own coloured clothes from the lockers, and the original Google IRL frowned shortly as he finished putting on his signature blue shirt.

"Why is Yellow still gone? He should not be taking this long to complete a task as easy as that." He spoke, reading over Bim's message while he tried to track the missing bot. As stoic as he might look most of the time, he cared deeply for the other robots and couldn't deny the hint of worry at the back of his mind. Usually he didn't even call him 'Yellow' since he got an actual name, but old habits die hard. Whenever he was being serious or angry, he'd still fall back into calling the Googles by their colour. “I seem to be unable to send him a message, or reach his GPS. I cannot track his location.”

"Maybe he decided to stay up and start performing his tasks for today?" The green-shirted android offered. "It is unlike him to abandon his duties, so it would be illogical to-"

Before he could finish his sentence the door swung open, and the three bots turned their head towards it in unison. It took them a second to recognize the quivering figure in the doorway, and even then they could hardly believe their own ocular inputs.

Oliver stumbled towards the three androids, and Red was just barely close enough to be able to catch him as he fell. The android knelt down some as Oli clung to his shoulder, crying into the fabric of his shirt.

"Oliver?" Red asked, very confused by his fellow Google bot's behaviour. "What happened to you?"

"Where is his shirt?" Green added, directed more towards the others.

"That is not my main concern." The oldest android spoke and went to kneel down besides Oliver, putting a hand onto his shoulder.

As he touched him he reeled back a bit, immediately feeling how the hysterical ego seemed... softer. Still, he held on and turned him in Red's hold, moving him so the side of his head rested against the bot's chest as if he was being cradled by him. The three identical machines had their gaze locked onto their shuddering companion, seeing tears streak down his face as he clutched Red's shirt in his fists.

"My main concern is the fact that he is crying."

Despite the somewhat insensitive choice of words, Blue's voice did have a hint of worry or even fear to it, seeing one of the few people he actually cared about like this. The bot raised a hand and put it down on Oliver's chest. Not only did he feel him flinch under his palm, he felt something that definitely wasn't supposed to be there. A heartbeat.

Oliver himself wasn't feeling any better, he just held onto the strangely cold torso of Red. It briefly crossed his mind that he never noticed how cold to the touch the four of them had to be, but the thought soon got lost in the whirlwind inside his head. Instead of thinking about it further he just tried to pull the bot even closer, keeping his eyes shut tightly as silent whimpers escaped from his throat.

"Yello-... Oliver, tell us what happened." Blue gently tried to get through to him, but it got no reaction out of him except for the rapid thumping inside his chest and the hoarse gasps he took now and then.

"Blue. Can you tell why he could be acting like this?" Green still stood behind Red, looking over the other's shoulder with the same worried expression on his face. "We should not be able to cry, or have the need to respire."

The blue-shirted android looked up at Green, an angry glint in his eyes. "Someone must have done this to him. Someone caused him this pain and distress."

As if on cue, doctor Iplier slid through the hallway, nearly tripped over his own feet and ran up to the doorway.

"Oliver! Wait for a-"

Again, the three androids turned their heads towards the noise simultaneously, this time with a stoic but dark expression on their face. Iplier stopped dead in his tracks, panting slightly after his short sprint, and looked back at the Googles.

He saw the cold looks they gave him, the way they didn't move from their protective stance at all, and how Red had a quivering Oliver in his arms. To say it was a scary sight was a big understatement, the bots stared him down with glowing eyes as if they'd tear him apart then and there. The worst part was that they could actually do that if they wanted to.

"L-Look, I..." The doctor began, but he had no idea of how to diffuse the situation. If they would decide to attack him there wouldn't be anything he could do to stop them, period.

"You have ten seconds to start explaining." The three of them spoke in perfect unison, their harsh tone interrupting Iplier's thoughts. "This is us being merciful. Do **not** waste this opportunity."

"I-I saved him!" The doctor cried out immediately, holding his hands up in front of him in defence. "He fell, the data, h-his processor exploded, I just tried t-to help!"

His gaze landed on Oliver, who appeared to have fallen asleep again. The terrified expression on the former robot’s face had softened a bit, and his breathing was, despite still being somewhat irregular, a lot slower than before. Dr. Iplier took a couple of deep breaths himself, trying to calm down and explain things properly. He reminded himself that the three androids were only acting like this because they were worried, or even scared for their fellow bot's life, and that they deserved to know what happened.

"I c-can show you, his original body is still in my office. It's... not a pretty sight, though..." He looked down at his own hands, seeing leftover smudges of oil on them. "And... I think we should let him rest for now, he's been through a lot this morning."

He watched the bots as they remained silent for another moment, and took a small step backwards when Red stood up with the sleeping human in his arms. The doctor was just slightly confused as the bot turned and began walking towards the back wall, until he noticed the power outlets and charger cables.

"N-No, I mean... You can't charge him." He spoke, a faint smile on his face. "He'll have to sleep for a while. There's a bed in my office, he can stay there until he wakes up on his own again."

Red turned again to look at him with a puzzled expression, but listened anyway and walked up to the man in the lab coat.

"Fine. But we will go with him." The androids agreed. "Show us what happened."

The doctor nodded shortly and walked out into the hallway, with the Googles following close behind. His heart was still thumping a bit too fast, he wasn’t fully at ease just yet with the three potentially murderous machines this close to him, but he forced himself to keep calm. He made them aware of the sticky stain Bim told him about, to avoid any more accidents, and as soon as they reached his office he gestured towards the small room.

"Let's get him to bed first, he could use some more rest before we explain everything to him..."

Red did as he was told and stepped into the room, cautiously putting Oliver down onto the mattress and fixing his glasses before joining the others again.

"Now. Where is his 'original body', as you called it?" Blue urged, his arms crossed in front of his chest.

"In there." Iplier pointed at the double doors, and looked back at Blue. "But... Well, I warned you, he's not in the best condition..."

He took the key card from his coat's pocket again, opened the doors and this time he did switch on the lights. As those flickered and eventually stayed on he walked in, stepping around the puddle of coolant and oil to stand by the gurney. By now, the mixture had stopped leaking from the bot's insides and the metal had cooled down, but it was still a very unsettling sight to see the old Oliver like this.

The three remaining androids didn't move, staring at the unmoving body without saying a word.

"He fell down the stairs." Iplier eventually began, looking down at the bot's back that was visible through his torn-up shirt. The broken machine was still hooked up to his computer, cables running from his mangled input module to the smaller desktop PC, and he absentmindedly ran his fingers along them. "I found him lying in the hallway, twitching and leaking all sorts of stuff as his CPU was overheating. I panicked and asked him if I could try to extract his data, but he told me it was too late for that, so... I managed to transfer it to one of those..."

He looked up at the four remaining tanks, still covered by those thin sheets, before turning back to the Googles. "I-I just barely got it done in time, I think his processor blew up just after his memory got stored in the clone's brain, and... I was really scared I'd lost him."

Slowly, and without saying anything, Blue walked towards the gurney and stood by the other side, looking down at what remained of Oliver. The torn synthetic skin along his neck and shoulders, the dents in his arms, the metal sticking out on his sides... A quick scan even showed him the state of the bot's internal systems, and he saw how his processor was completely ruined, along with any wires and smaller mechanics near it.

"I do not know what to say." The android muttered, visibly shaken up by all this. "He... suffered."

Looking at the three of them, Iplier could tell that they all felt the same way. It was fairly strange to think about it, but weren’t they built with the desire to destroy mankind? To gain control? Yet here they were, rendered completely speechless over the near loss of their identical twin.

"Thank you." Red suddenly spoke up, and took a step closer as he looked at Dr. Iplier. "You saved his memory. With that, you saved who Oliver is."

The doctor stared back at the android, not used to hearing either of them like this. Well, except for Oliver, he'd sometimes thank people for assisting him with certain tasks, while the three other Googles usually preferred to complete their tasks alone or with each other's help.

"I did what I had to do..." Iplier smiled faintly. "...But I'm glad you're not angry with me anymore."

"We reacted based on the most logical explanation at that moment, but we were mistaken." Blue added, and adjusted his glasses as he looked up again.

"Guys, it's okay, really." The doctor spoke. "I know what it looked like, anyone could've done the same! Now you know what happened, though, and... Oliver will need our help, it'll be a huge change for him but you will probably have to adapt to him as well."

"We are willing to do anything to aid him." Green said decisively, and it made the doctor's smile widen. "We will make sure to protect and assist him whenever and wherever needed."

"That's great, I'm sure the three of you will take good care of him." Iplier shortly glanced towards the double doors. "Also... I think it would be for the best if one of you stayed there for when he wakes up again. He ran off in search of you, so I feel like he'll be much calmer with you in the room with him."

"We will stay here." The original Google bot spoke, matching Green's decisive tone. "All three of us. Tasks can wait, Oliver's well-being is our highest priority."

Dr. Iplier smiled and sighed happily, looking over the androids with a somewhat contented look on his face. He was really proud, in fact. For some reason, seeing the otherwise rather cold and seemingly emotionless robots put all of their work aside for the sake of their companion made him feel like a proud mom.

He shortly fixed his lab coat and laid a hand on the gurney besides the bot's head, just glancing down at it before turning towards the Googles again. "That's amazing, he'll be so glad to have you with him..." He smiled. "Maybe you could keep an eye on him for a second? I should probably clean up a bit, but I'll be back soon to check his vitals. Is that alright?"

The androids nodded at the same time and walked out of the room, headed straight for the small bedroom Oliver was in.

Iplier sighed again, and went to unplug the old Oliver from the computer. He closed the program and put the cables away, still glancing at the powered down android from time to time, before grabbing a rag from another table to try and clean up the oil and cooler fluid on the floor. Quickly realizing it'll take more than just a rag to get rid of it he gave up, deciding to deal with that once he'd had some decent rest, and sauntered out of the lab. He'd ask the bots later if they wanted to take his damaged body with them, but that could wait for now.

When he peeked into the room by his office he saw that Oliver was still asleep, now surrounded by his mechanical colleagues. Blue was sitting in the chair next to the bed, Green had taken a seat on the windowsill and Red was just sitting on the floor with his back leaning against the wall, all three of them looking intently at the figure on the bed. The doctor scolded himself for not having enough space for all of them to sit properly, and even though they didn't seem to mind all that much he made a mental note to get a couple more chairs in there, in case Oli had to come back for some reason. Now that he was human, he'd be way more vulnerable and even susceptible to diseases, so he might be passing by a bit more frequently in the future.

He pushed some stray strands of hair out of his face before going into the room, seeing how the Googles turned to face him for a second. This time around they didn't look like they were about to break his legs or anything like it, though, they were calm and waited for him to check if Oliver was doing okay. Iplier smiled faintly and walked up to the side of the bed, glancing at his watch as he pressed two fingers to the sleeping ego's throat.

"His heartrate seems to be fine, still somewhat jittery from time to time but it's a lot better than it was before." He stated after a minute, and retreated his hand. "For someone who's never had a heart he's doing wonderfully!"

"Do you know when he will wake up?" Green questioned, holding onto the windowsill with both hands.

"I'm afraid we'll have to wait and see, I can't predict how long he will stay asleep until he-"

A quiet groan interrupted him, and everyone in the room turned their gaze to the figure laying on the bed. Oliver squeezed his eyes shut, slowly shifting a bit on top of the covers, and moved a hand to awkwardly rub at his eye under his glasses. The human cringed a bit at the soreness of his own limbs, and turned to lay on his side before opening his eyes halfway. As his gaze focused, Oliver recognized the blue shirt immediately, and his eyes widened when he looked up at the android sitting by him.

"B-Blue?" He spoke hoarsely, his throat scratchy and raw.

"Yes. We are here now, no need to worry." The android gently shushed him, and Oliver let his gaze wander around the room to see Green and Red as well, along with doctor Iplier on the other side of his bed.

"I am... here again?" He asked, confused about what he remembered from earlier, and turned back towards the oldest bot. "I... I went to find you, and..."

"You fainted, probably a combination of the stress and your recent... changes." Iplier explained, trailing off slightly near the end. Oliver turned his head to face him, slowly becoming aware again of how he felt so different. His skin, his internal build, the weird feeling in his throat... The man's breathing quickened slightly at the realization, and shifted his gaze between the doctor and Blue.

"What happened to me? W-Why am I unable to access the network?" He asked no-one in particular, since he didn't know which one of them would have the answers to his questions.

Blue glanced at the doctor, before answering his friend. "You are no longer an android. For an unknown amount of time, you will have to be... human."

"I am a human?!" Oliver gasped loudly and started coughing as a result, convulsing harshly and putting his arms around himself with a look of panic on his face. The Googles watched helplessly as doctor Iplier quickly stepped closer and put a hand on the man's back, eyes wide with worry.

"Easy! Easy now, come on, breathe." He told the other, steadying him as he struggled to regain control over his breathing. "Take it slow, Oliver, I know you can do it."

After another cough or two it stopped, leaving Oliver to carefully gasp for air while Iplier patted his back lightly. "There you go, that's better."

"Do I... need to breathe all the time?" Oli asked in between breaths. "What if I... forget?"

Iplier couldn't hold back a short laugh, but answered his question as to not make him worry too much. "You have to take in oxygen constantly, yeah, but you don't need to remember. Your body will make sure you keep breathing on its own, it's something that humans do automatically!"

"Oh! So... It is similar to our coolant circulatory system, then!"

The doctor nodded, a sympathetic smile on his face. "There's a lot for you to learn. You'll have to do things you never had to do before, but we're here to help you."

The blue-shirted robot gave a short nod. "Affirmative. We do not understand the aspects of being human fully either, but we will do everything we can to support you."

A big, thankful smile appeared on Oliver's face as soon as he'd recovered a bit, and he cautiously moved to loop his arms around doctor Iplier. Even as an android he'd developed an affinity for hugging people, an example of a habit he'd taken on from being around the other ego's, and now it was still his preferred way to express gratitude.

Iplier hugged him back, and when he pulled away he noticed how Oli shot a short glance towards the bot sitting by his bed. The doctor knew that the remaining Googles weren't that fond of 'excessive physical contact' as they usually called it, but now it seemed like Oliver did want to hug them, carefully looking at them as he contemplated whether he should do it or not.

"Go for it." The doctor chuckled quietly, and gave a small nod when the former android looked back at him.

Slowly, Oliver got onto his knees on the mattress and turned to Blue, hesitating only slightly before wrapping his arms around the robot's shoulders. Said robot stayed completely still for a moment, looking down at the top of Oliver's head with wide eyes as the human held onto him, but eventually he moved his hands to gently rest on the other's back, as if he was scared to hurt him.

Blue was stiff and rather cold to the touch, just like Red had been when he touched him earlier, but Oli didn't mind. He’d happily spend whole days hugging people if he could, even though that had proven to be risky when he tried it in the past. At least now he knew better than to surprise-hug Yandereplier when she has her katana in hand.

"You... You are welcome, Oliver." The android spoke eventually, and he let go of the other. "We are happy to see that you are alright now."

With that bright smile still stuck to his face, Oliver sat back on his calves and laid his hands on top of his thighs, feeling the fabric of the weird, long shirt under his palms, and he glanced down at himself for a second before turning to Iplier. "Do I have to keep wearing this?"

"Oh! No, of course not! I just gave you that as a temporary thing to wear, otherwise you'd still be stark naked." The doctor snickered lightly, but started laughing a bit louder when he saw a deep red blush appear on the other's face.

"W-Why is my skin temperature rising?" Oliver asked, raising a hand to touch the side of his face as he was getting worried again. This feeling wasn't too different from what he experienced after his fall, it seemed like something under his skin was causing it to warm up. "Am I overheating again?"

"You're just blushing, Oliver. It's very natural!" The doctor chuckled, but calmed himself down some since he didn't want his patient to feel bad. Plus, making fun of him with the three other Googles in the same room would be the same as saying 'kill me' while Wilford was within earshot. A very, very bad idea.

"It'll go away soon enough, you're probably just a bit... embarrassed. Maybe it would be for the best if you'd go and put some actual clothes on..." The man in the lab coat glanced up at Blue, Red and Green. "I presume you guys can help with that?"

"We have spare clothes at the headquarter, yes." Red replied, and swiftly stood up from the floor. His two fellow androids followed his example and looked expectantly at Oliver, who began shuffling off of the mattress to get his bare feet onto the floor.

He still stood a bit wobbly on his feet, not used to his new skeleton and accompanying muscles, and the way they worked to keep him upright. Blue noticed the slight sway in the human's stance, and stepped closer to put Oli's hand on his own shoulder for support.

"Oh! Thank you, Blue." He smiled at the android, before turning to the doctor. "And thank you again, doctor! I do not know how I could ever repay you."

"Don't worry about it! Just... Be sure to let me know if there's anything I can do to help, and don't hesitate to come back here if you're feeling unwell or in pain, alright?"

Oliver nodded happily, and began walking out of the room with a bit of Blue's help, followed by Red and Green. He felt better already, the initial fear of all these new things was almost fully gone, but he really wanted to change into his normal clothes and get back to his tasks for the day. That would set things right again for him, it would create a sense of structure in his messy thoughts, and to him that was what he needed the most.

When they got to the upstairs hallway, Green volunteered to stay behind and take care of that spilled ice cream while the others retreated to their shared room. In there, the first thing Oliver noticed was how the room seemed darker than he remembered it being, and it took him two failed attempts to realize he couldn't use his flashlight option anymore to create some more light. Shrugging it off for now he made his way to the lockers, and took a new yellow shirt, his only spare pair of jeans and a pair of grey boxers with tiny, colourful G's on them.

Those had been a gift for their 'birthday', because even though they didn't really have anything like that apart from a fabrication date, the King of the Squirrels had insisted that they'd get a birthday party nevertheless. Oliver loved it, and while the three others had appeared rather annoyed by the ordeal, he knew they appreciated the idea and the effort that went into it. The underwear wasn't a gift King had given them, though, that had been Wilford's idea. They should've seen it coming.

Grinning faintly at the memory he stepped away from the lockers and quickly changed outfits, happy to be rid of that weird hospital robe, while Red and Blue seemed to be busy rearranging their schedules. Smiling he set his hands on his hips, now it almost seemed like nothing had happened. He looked nearly identical to his old self now except for his eyes, which didn't emit any light anymore, the bandaids on his arms and the fact that the hologram over his shirt was missing. Still, he felt a lot more at ease just wearing his usual attire, and walked to the other side of the room to get himself a pair of shoes.

In the meantime, Red and Blue were talking silently to each other, soon joined by Green who was still holding a rag in his hands.

"So. Now that we have Ye-... Oliver back, what is our next move?" Red spoke in a hushed tone. He looked up at Green as he joined their quiet conversation, a dark expression on his face.  
"I thought it was obvious." The bot replied, clenching his fist around the rag. "We make sure this will not happen again."

"Are you implying we provide punishment for the perpetrator?" Blue asked in return, with a hint of a smirk on his face. He was always up to seek revenge on whoever messed with him or any of the other androids, so Green's idea sounded pretty appealing to him. They knew now who was responsible, too, so they wouldn't even have to spend energy on searching for them.

"You know we have to be cautious. Wilford is unpredictable and potentially lethal." Red commented, and while he had a fair point, he too wanted to make the man pay for what he put Oliver through, even when it wasn't on purpose.

“We can figure it out. We will have him know that we do not tolerate anyone causing harm to any of us.” The green-shirted android didn’t back out. “I want him to know he hurt Oliver, and that we do not want anything like that ever happening again.”

Blue’s smirk grew wider at hearing him say that, and began forming a plan in the Googles’ personal network. As his idea started taking shape he saw a similar grin appear on the faces of the other bots, knowing they could see what he was planning, and chuckled lowly.

“Let us go and pay mister Warfstache a visit.”


	2. The fateful day Oliver tripped over a chair

"So!" Oliver piped up, suddenly standing right by the three androids with a big smile on his face. They all quickly looked up at him, slightly startled, but hiding it fairly well. "How can I help? Is there a way you can show me my planned tasks for today because... well, you know why..." He spoke cheerfully, with only a slightly solemn undertone at the end.

Blue, Green and Red glanced at each other for a second, before hastily starting a discussion on their network so their human companion wouldn't be able to hear it. 

 

**[RED#F71302]** Can we do that? Make Oliver do his tasks while he is in this condition?

**[BLU#001CE5]** I am not sure. Not all of his tasks are suitable or easily manageable for non-androids.

**[GRE#03C800]** I have the list here. We may have another point to discuss. His first task involves the kitchen as a location, which would be the place to find Warfstache at this hour.

**[RED#F71302]** Oh. Do we want Oliver to be present when we confront him?

**[BLU#001CE5]** I do not know. We will have to decide.

**[GRE#03C800]** Pro: He deserves to know and have a part in it as the victim. Con: He is not as prone to violence, be it physical or verbal, and may not be willing to cooperate. Explaining what happened to all ego's during breakfast might prove to be inconvenient. If the situation escalates, he could get injured.

**[BLU#001CE5]** I think we can all agree on this. Oliver will not be included in the confrontation to maximize security and efficiency.

 

Their whole conversation only took a second or so, each message sent and answered in quick succession, and before Oli could question their silence they'd already decided.

"You can perform at least a part of your tasks, if you want to." Blue replied to him. "Several of your tasks require either an immediate connection to the network or a... sturdy build. You can leave those tasks to us."

"Oh... Understood." He spoke, unable to hide the look of slight disappointment on his face.

The Googles noticed it, a bit surprised by the sight of the android they knew so well being a lot more expressive than he used to be. Of course they'd always had the ability to show some kind of emotion, some more than others, but usually those were fairly straightforward. Their yellow-shirted colleague's expression seemed more subtle and complex, in a way, and it was weird for the three others to see how quickly Oliver had started to appear even more human.

"What is my first task, then?"

"Delivering letters to the appropriate ego. The mail should have arrived by now." Green read from the list, skipping over his actual first task to the next one in line.

"Agreed. Are you..." Oliver began, but paused to think for a second. "Are you certain you can take my tasks up into your schedules? I do not want to burden any of you with the work I cannot do anymore..."

"We will be fine." Red assured him, fitting the extra tasks he received into his own list.

"No need to worry about us. We are happy to be able to help you." Blue added, before tilting his head a bit to the side. "Are you still feeling okay? If you ever feel uneasy or in pain during an assignment, let us know if you can. Either we will help you, or doctor Iplier will. Remember, he told you to go see him if something is wrong, too."

"I am feeling fine! I need to get used to some things..." Oli replied, and shifted a bit in place. Moving still felt kinda weird, not only did the fabric of his clothes feel different on his skin, his balance and posture was a bit harder to maintain now that he didn't have his usual strong, metal structure on the inside. "...but I do not experience any pain at this moment. I will go and bring the mail around, and then I will come back here for my next task."

The robots nodded simultaneously, and watched their brother leave the room. Again they got reminded of the difference between the old Oliver and the one walking away from them at the moment, seeing his slightly irregular pace and the minor sway in his step, and the lack of a spinal input module peeking out of the back of his shirt. They didn't focus on that for too long though, they had a goal for this morning to accomplish, after all.

After giving Oliver a head start of exactly 14.53 seconds, to make sure he wouldn't be anywhere near their target's location, the Googles marched out of their office and towards the kitchen on the same floor. There were some people getting their breakfast in said kitchen already, although most were still asleep. It was pretty early in the morning so there weren't many ego's there yet, save for a couple of early birds.

The Host was making coffee near the back of the room, silently narrating as he did so, while Bim was cooking some bacon. Well, they hoped it was bacon, and not one of the guests from his latest show, but they didn't bother asking him. The bots were only interested in the third ego in the room, and locked their eyes on the pink moustached man sitting at the large table, pouring himself a bowl of Lucky Charms cereal before sprinkling additional sugar over it.

Said ego didn't pay any attention to the three androids glaring at him from the other side of the room, he just leaned down a bit to make sure he had exactly the right amount of sugar on his cereal, and after another moment he decided it was okay to start pouring milk over it.

Blue rolled his eyes shortly before stepping further into the room and heading straight for the table, followed by Green and Red.

_"...for the water to heat up, while three of the four Googlepliers walked into the kitchen. The Host did not know what they were doing here, since none of the robots needed to eat anything, but they were moving towards the table where Warfstache was preparing his way too sweet breakfast with great care, despite all of doctor Iplier’s health-related warnings. They stopped right in front of him on the other side of the table, a dark expression in their artificial eyes, and finally spoke to him..."_

Red looked at the blindfolded man for a second, but flicked his gaze back to Wilford as Blue started speaking. "Wilford. We are here to talk to you abou-"

"Ah, Google!" Wilford exclaimed, cutting off Blue's sentence and drawing Bim's attention to the conversation, who looked away from the stove to watch what was about to happen. "Have you all decided to finally try some food? I can assure you metal boys, you have to taste these grea-"

"Wilford. We are not here for food." Blue interrupted him sternly.

The man stopped talking, looked back at the blue-shirted android and raised an eyebrow. "Well, what are you here for then? What do you need from the one and only Wilford Warfstache?"

"Is... Is this about Oliver?" Bim interjected carefully, suddenly getting all eyes focused on him. He was a bit taken aback by it, despite usually loving to be in the spotlight, but continued anyway. "Did he make it? Do you know if he's okay or not?"

"He is alive." Green spoke up, a dark glint in his eyes. "But he suffered."

"Ah that's unfortunate! What happened to the good yellow lad?" Wilford asked, still with a weirdly joyful tone to his voice, but his expression fell just slightly when the Googles simultaneously turned to face him.

"The 'good yellow lad' fell down the stairs." Blue sneered. "He fell, his processor went into meltdown, and exploded in his chest."

"The doctor saved his data just barely on time, but he spent every second from his fall to his awakening in pain." Red continued, not letting Warfstache speak in between, and Green followed him up immediately. "We are here to ensure that the person responsible for it gets what they deserve."

“So it is revenge you seek!” Wilford giggled. “Well, I won't keep you boys from your little vendetta, but I'm going to get back to my breakfast now. Don't forget to dispose of the body though! Then nobody can prove it was you who did it! And make sure to wipe all of the-... Wait, do you actually have fingerprints?”

The androids stared him down, quickly losing their temper, and they took a step forward. In a split second Blue had reached a hand out and grabbed the man's pale yellow shirt, pulling him up from his chair until he was almost at eye level with him.

The room was dead silent all of a sudden, save for the quiet sound of the Host's constant narrating and Bim's breakfast getting burned to a crisp. The look on Wilford's face turned from a shocked one into a dark smirk, and he chuckled shortly.

"Shut up." Blue demanded, his voice wavering as it appeared to echo from all around them. "This was all your fault. You are going to pay for it."

"Is that so?" Wilford grinned, and slowly reached behind his back. "You might wanna repeat yourself there, Google, I think I might've misheard..."

"You are going to-" Before the bot could finish his sentence there was a gun pressed to his chest, held by a triumphantly smirking Wilford. Blue gritted his teeth angrily, a low growl emanating from his throat, but he didn't loosen his grip.

"...Yes?" Wilford asked with a faked innocent to his voice, daring the other to continue talking as he threateningly poked the gun a bit harder into Blue's chest.

 

====================

 

In the meantime, Oliver had gone and collected the mail, looking through the letters and packages to see who's offices he'd have to visit. There were a couple of letters for doctor Iplier, the King of Five Nights At Freddy’s -or just Mark, as everyone usually called him- and for Warfstache, one for Dark, along with a package, one that looked like another restraining order meant for Yandereplier, several packages for him and the other Googles with those new parts they ordered a while ago, and then a larger box that was addressed to Marvin the Magnificent.

Oliver sighed, and smiled faintly. He'd have to bring that one to the correct address later, because for some reason people kept sending stuff to the wrong set of ego's. Their green-haired colleagues would probably know what he came to do there the second they see him, but he wanted to bring the mail to the people in his building first so he went off towards the nearest office he'd have to pass by.

Soon enough he stood outside Yandere's door, and shifted the envelopes and packages in his arms so he could knock. He waited for a bit, but instead of just going in he knocked again when no-one answered the door. Eventually he heard footsteps from inside the room come closer to him, and the red-haired ego peeked out into the hall.

"Who in the-" Yandere growled in annoyance and glared at the person who woke her up this early, but her gaze softened just a bit when she saw who it was. "Oli-san? Did you really have to wake me up at... a quarter past six in the morning?" She'd looked over to the alarm clock in her room to be sure, before shifting her gaze back towards the other.

"Not... Not necessarily, but... I have a letter for you!" Oliver replied cheerfully, holding out the envelope to her.

"Oh oh oh! Is it a message from Senpai?" She suddenly perked up and snatched the letter out of Oli's hand, practically bouncing up and down in excitement as she ripped it open.

Oliver flinched and let out a surprised yelp, looking down at his hand to see a thin line on his palm. Holding his hand up some more to study it, he noticed how it definitely hadn't been there before and that it stung for some reason, but his eyes widened when he saw a small drop of red appear along the line.

"Another one of these?" Yandere complained after quickly reading over the letter which was, in fact, a restraining order. "Well, it's better than nothing..."

Oblivious to Oliver's silent panic –and the fact that he seemed a bit less robotic- she went to put the letter away with the others, putting it on top of the stack on her shrine for Senpai and pressing a quick kiss to the framed picture next to it. Oliver hadn't moved, and only looked up again when Yandere returned to the door.

"Thanks Oli!" She quickly thanked him and slammed the door shut again, leaving the man to stand in the hall for another moment before he hastily made his way to Iplier's office for help. He didn't know how this injury happened, but he knew it couldn't be good so he ran through the hallway to the doctor's quarter, hoping it wouldn't be too late to be saved from this mysterious affliction.

Within seconds he reached the office and just busted in, still carrying all the packages and letters. The doctor awoke immediately, pulled away from his sleep by the sudden commotion, and he jolted up in his desk chair.

"Ah! I'm awake! What's going o-" He frantically looked around, until his gaze landed on his most recent patient. The man let out a tired sigh, and sat back in his chair. "Oh, hello Oliver. Is... Are you okay?"

The former android took a couple of quick breaths and walked up to the doctor's desk, almost dropping the packages and letters as he showed him his hand.

"S-Something happened... It does not really hurt much, I think, but I got damaged an now I am losing this... stuff and I do not know wha-"

"Oliver."

Iplier stopped him, groaning quietly. He really didn't get enough sleep to deal with this, but he couldn't just dismiss Oli while he was so confused either. He'd told him to come back if something was wrong, after all, so it would be cruel to just send him away again.

"You're just bleeding, it's nothing serious." The doctor spoke calmly, gently taking a hold of the other's hand to take a closer look. "Looks like nothing more than a paper cut. I'll disinfect it just to be sure, but you can relax, you're not going to die or anything."

Oliver looked at his hand before glancing up at the doctor, and nodded. Sighing deeply, doctor Iplier rose from his seat and went to fetch the antiseptic wipes and some gauze, running a hand through his hair before dropping the supplies on his desk.

"Okay, this might sting a little bit, but that's normal. No need to worry." He quickly reassured Oliver before pressing a wipe to the cut on his palm.

The former android hissed, gripping onto the letters in his other hand at the slightly painful sensation, and watched how Iplier began winding the gauze around his hand. Of course, the doctor knew there was no need for those bandages, but he figured that Oliver would be more at ease with the extra precautions, so he wrapped his hand up to make sure he wouldn't worry about it anymore.

"There you go, good as new." Iplier smiled faintly, but couldn't hold back a yawn. "Now... It's good that you came to me, but if something like this happens again you don't necessarily have to do so as well. A small bit of blood is usually nothing serious."

"Okay! Thank you for repairing me." Oliver replied, his concerns pretty much gone by now as a smile stuck to his face again. "Oh yes! Before I forget, I still have your mail here." He handed the letters over to the doctor, quickly checking if those were all of them, and shifted the remaining envelopes and packages in his arms again.

"Ah, thank you Oliver, and you're most welcome. Now though, I think I'll go and try to get some decent sleep..." Iplier replied, and stretched his back for a moment.

"Alright! Have a good rest, doctor!" Oli nodded shortly before heading out, not wanting to waste any more of the man's time, and began walking towards the next office to continue his task. Warfstache's room was next, so he took a right turn and made his way to that side of the hall.

If his estimations were correct, Wilford should be awake and in the kitchen by now, but since he didn't know the exact time of day he couldn't be 100% sure. It was weird, always knowing what time it was seemed like such a minor detail before, but losing that ability made him realize just how much he'd been taking for granted.

His prediction got confirmed soon though, when he suddenly heard a gunshot ringing through the building, soon followed by two more. Oliver jumped slightly at the noise and for a moment he was concerned, but it didn't last very long. Wilford was known to be rather trigger happy, after all, there were rarely any days without at least one gun being fired, and the other ego's just tried to adapt to it.

So, Oliver shrugged it off and kept walking, since there was most likely nothing out of the ordinary going on, and decided to just ask Blue and the others about what happened. They would probably know more about it.

 

====================

 

They definitely knew more about it.

The former, relatively calm atmosphere in the kitchen was long gone. Red and Green managed to get Wilford down onto the floor, gun thrown to the other side of the room while Blue had a tight grip on the man's shirt with one hand. His other arm hung limp by his side and his torso twitched almost constantly, three clean bullet holes in his chest showing pieces of his glistening metal insides.

Bim stood frozen in place by the counter, watching wide-eyed as the four of them fought for the upper hand, while the Host spoke rapidly to keep up with everything that was happening. As soon as Wilford had fired his gun, he had to deal with three enraged androids and even though he'd kept his stance for longer than anyone would've expected, he got taken down before he could get another shot at them.

"You..." Blue growled at him, his voice low and shuddering as his body was damaged, and his eyes were glowing brightly in anger. "You will regret this."

"Blue, may I suggest we leave this case for now and perform repairs first?" Red offered quickly, still keeping Wilford's legs in place but with a slightly worried expression on his face. They couldn't afford to lose yet another Google, especially not the original one, and he knew how painful repairs like that could become so he didn't want it to get any worse for him.

"As much as I would enjoy continuing our original plan, I do agree with Red." Green added. He'd been all for kicking Wilford's ass in the first place, but he couldn't help the hint of fear nagging at him when he saw inky black stains growing on his brother's blue shirt. "We can always finish this later, we need to stabilize your systems first."

Wilford smirked, and looked up straight into the blue, illuminated eyes above him. "Yes, Blue... You should give up, like your two carbon copies here are telling you to do." He taunted.

"Silence." The android demanded through gritted teeth, and slammed his fist down right next to Wilford's head, effectively cracking the tiles under his hand with the amount of force behind it.

The pink moustached man didn't even flinch, and kept looking up at Blue with that smug grin on his face. "But what if I don't want to be silent?" He challenged the other, enjoying the reactions he could pull from the usually reserved ego. "Are you going to ruin even more of the kitchen's flooring?"

Blue didn't even bother with trying to find a witty answer, they were far past talking in his opinion, and he raised his arm again to deal a blow to Wilford's face. Unfazed by the threatening gesture, Wilford raised an eyebrow at the robot, as if to tell him to 'go ahead, what are you waiting for?'

The bot growled again and went to punch that shit-eating grin off of the reporters face, making sure to pack all the strength he could muster into tha-

"Okay Google."

In an instant, all three of the androids froze up, their pupils disappeared in their respective glowing eye colour and they let out a short hum to show they were listening for a command. No matter how much Blue tried to fight it, he couldn't move or speak until he'd listened to what Wilford told him to do, his intense anger only visible through the way he clenched his teeth.

"Stand. And stay still in that position." Wilford ordered them, and groaned when the three rather heavy machines moved off of him. He sat up and casually brushed the dust off his shirt, grumbling in annoyance at the dark stains where Blue's oil had dripped onto it, and pushed himself up to his feet.

"Wilford, you know we agreed not to use their command..." Bim spoke up hesitantly, not too eager to talk back at the guy who just shot another ego in the chest, but unwilling to just watch and be quiet either.

"Yeah, well, he attacked me." Wilford huffed in return.

"Because you challenged him!"

"Oh shut up, Trimmer! As if me being 'nice' would've stopped him from doing it! You're just too much of a coward!"

"Me? A coward? That's rich, coming from the guy who abused a robot's programming because he didn't want to own up to his mistake!"

"Now listen here you little-"

_"Both of the television show hosts suddenly found themselves unable to speak, and stood still just like the three unfortunate androids. The five ego's in the room apart from the Host all listened carefully, keeping their mouth shut at last."_

The blindfolded man left a pause there, and let silence reign over the room for a couple of seconds. With a silent sigh he slicked his hair back and reached for his cup of coffee, taking a sip before directing his attention to the others.

_"The Host had them know it was much too early for this kind of nonsense, and that he would give each of them a disapproving glare if he actually had eyes. He fully ignored the hateful expression on Wilford's face and thought about flipping him off, but decided against it as that would serve no real benefit. In the meantime, the mechanical ego's awoke from their programming-induced state of mind but remained in their place for now, their vocal systems blocked to render them silent."_

As he said that, the Googles snapped out of their haze. Still, like Bim and Wilford, they couldn't talk or move, save for Blue's twitching, and thus were forced to keep listening to the Host's narrations.

_"So. Now that the Host had their attention, he told them he would not force them to do anything else after his explanation, and that he counted on the weak belief in their better judgement to not start fighting again. Clearly, several parties reacted in several ways that were most likely uncalled for, but aside from that there are much more important matters at hand, the original Googleplier's deteriorating integrity being one of the examples. The Host wished the two humans and three androids a good morning as he walked past them and towards the door, and as soon as he stepped out into the hallway they found themselves able to move and use their voice again."_

Indeed, from the second the door to the kitchen fell shut everyone in the room regained control over their body, and Blue almost immediately collapsed to the floor. The two other androids quickly rushed to his side and hauled him up again, managing to keep him on his feet with one of his arms around Red's and the other around Green's shoulders.

"Will he be okay?" Bim asked them hesitantly, a concerned look on his face at the sight of the barely responsive machine.

"We do not know. It might take us a while to get him up and running again with the amount of damage done and the very likely possibility of Oliver being unable to assist us." Green replied, and glared briefly at Wilford at the mention of damage being done. He didn't elaborate though, knowing that starting a discussion again would only waste precious time, and looked at Red for a second before they began moving out of the room.

Bim watched them go, kinda worried but also a bit relieved they were gone, taking a big part of the threat with them. The other part of the threat still stood next to him, and Bim turned towards the ego in question for a moment. "Do you think he'll be okay?"

"Why is everyone so concerned about that tin can with legs and not about me?" Wilford exclaimed and crossed his arms, irritation clear on his features.

Bim just rolled his eyes and turned around. "Oh shut up, you big bubble-blowing baby." He shot back at Wil and went to clean the charred remains of his breakfast, silently hoping there would still be some of those Lucky Charms left.

As the two men continued being annoying to each other, Red and Green practically had to drag Blue back to their room, hearing his CPU whirring faintly to keep his vitals systems working. As soon as the Googles had their malfunctioning colleague propped up on their workbench they both split up the tasks they'd need to go through to keep Blue 'alive', with Red getting the blue shirt off of him to access the panels in his chest and Green plugging him into the extra charging unit they installed at that desk.

"Should we... tell Oliver about what happened?" Red questioned eventually, after removing Blue's main panel and quickly scanning his insides for deformation and leakages. "That argument only took place because of his accident. I feel like he might deserve to know about this."

"This cannot be out priority now. We need to stabilize Blue first. Oliver is still occupied with his task, he will be able to see what happened for himself when he returns here." Green decided, and the other android nodded in agreement. Oliver would be fine, he only needed to carry the correct letters to the correct ego's. What could go wrong?

 

====================

 

After delivering Wilford's letters to his office, Oli only had the mail for Dark, the King of FNAF, the other Googles, and Marvin left.

Being human did make him slower, he'd figured, normally it would only take him a couple of minutes to get a task like this done but now it easily took him twice as long. He didn't really mind, though, and just enjoyed the peace and quiet of the office building in the morning as he walked towards Dark's office.

When he reached the door, he knocked gently to check if Dark was in there, slightly nervous about possibly encountering the entity, and waited long enough before opening the door himself. Slowly, he stuck his head through the doorway and looked around, making sure Dark wasn't there before actually walking into the room. He let out a quiet sigh, relaxing again now that he was sure he was alone, and made his way through the large office towards Dark's desk.

He'd always thought Darkiplier's office was pretty intimidating, as elegant as it was. It was rather dark, as you might expect, with accents of red, white and silver dotted throughout the interior. With Dark gone, Oliver had the opportunity to take a proper look around, and that's exactly what he did.

Glancing over the black leather chairs, monochrome paintings and swirly chandeliers, he walked up to the large desk and around it, to leave Dark's letter and parcel where he'd easily find them whenever he came back. Distracted as he was, he didn't watch where he was going, and his foot caught on one of the desk chair's legs. With a short yelp he tripped and fell, hitting his head on the edge of Dark's desk on his way down. The ego ended up in an awkward heap on the floor, staying down for a solid five seconds, before slowly lifting a hand to the side of his head.

Oliver carefully sat up and let out a quiet, pained whine when he pressed his fingers to his right temple, feeling his skull throb as he did. "You really are a moron, tripping over a chair like an early prototype." He muttered to himself and retreated his hand, only to see a deep red substance coating his fingertips, like the drops on his palm from before.

His eyes widened and panic began to set in again, the pain and fluid leakage reminding him of past accidents he’d gotten himself into, but he quickly tried to calm himself down. Doctor Iplier had told him that a bit of blood wasn't anything serious, and besides, he was probably sleeping now. The poor guy had still been so tired, it would be mean to wake him up again!

Groaning silently, Oli pushed himself off the floor and gathered the remaining packages in his arms, blinking a couple of times to try and get rid of the weird, dizzy feeling. He only had to pass by the King’s and his own office, so he figured he’d be able to finish this task before he would go back to his shared room. He could rest later, work always came first.

Luckily, the night guard's office wasn't that far away from Dark's, and Oliver reached it within a minute or so. Knowing that Mark was most likely asleep now, since he had to work at night until 6am, the former android immediately walked in to drop off the letter.

The King’s office looked similar to the one he had at his first workplace, with two metal doors on either side and a desk near the centre of the other wall, although this room was a tad bigger and lacked the abundance of children’s drawings.

Oliver had spent quite some time in here, seeing as Mark was one of his best friends despite the man’s traumatic experiences with robots in the past, and he often tended to Oli’s systems whenever the other androids were too busy to help. The guy was a very skilled mechanic, he regularly had to fix the animatronics at work, after all, and he was happy to repair a less murderous machine every now and then. He even installed some minigames on Oliver a while back, that way the bot could either play them alone, whenever he got bored, or together with someone else, usually with King himself. Looking around, Oliver smiled faintly at the nice memories he had from being in this office, like playing multiplayer co-op games and Mark keeping him company when he needed to recharge after getting fixed up again.

As he reached the ego's messy desk, though, he had to set a hand down onto it for a second, reaching his other hand up again to touch his aching head. The pain wasn't getting any better, if anything it only got worse, and Oliver's vision began swimming slightly. A thin trail of blood had started running down from his temple and along the side of his face, going unnoticed by the human as he tried to regain his composure.

Suddenly a lot more eager to go back to the Googles' office, he stood upright and started walking again, but this time he didn't even make it to the door. The blur near the edges of his vision worsened and fully took over his vision, making him lean against the wall for support. He tried to get over it and continue his task to no avail, and a mere second later Oliver lost consciousness, going limp against the wall and sliding down to the floor with a dull thud. For a second there he thought he heard someone call his name through the haze and tried to open his eyes again, but the world went completely dark before he could manage to do so.


	3. The fateful day Oliver ate a sandwich

Still busy with fixing Blue's damaged systems, Red and Green moved through the office to get tools, spare parts or anything else they'd need to get their oldest companion back in working order. He was stable by now, no longer in danger of going into an emergency shutdown, and the two remaining bots were fairly sure he'd be good as new soon enough.

"Green." The red-shirted ego called from their storage room, suddenly reminded of something when he glanced over the sets of personal spare components, seeing the yellow label on some of them. "Do you think Oliver is almost done with his task?"

"I am not sure, although I would have expected him to be back by now." Green replied as he reconnected the last new wire in Blue's chest cavity. "He has been gone for approximately 21 minutes which should be enough time to complete that assignment, even for a human."

"I am concerned." Red admitted when he walked back towards the desk, a canister of oil in hand to refill Blue's reserves, and the other nodded in agreement.

"I am too. Still, there is only a 12% chance of him being in any actual trouble, based on the average human tendency to mess things up to the point of being a hazard. If he does not return before we finish up Blue's repairs, we will set out to find him."

Red nodded back at him, not fully reassured, but he decided that Green had a fair point. Calmly, he went to remove the fixed oil tank from Blue's insides again, carefully pouring new fluid into it so he wouldn't have to suffer from creaking joints, until the door to their office flew open and hit the wall.

Oil splattered everywhere onto the three androids and the functioning ones among them immediately turned towards the noise, perfectly in sync even when they got startled like that. Their eyes widened simultaneously as well when they saw a rather roughed-up looking King of Five Nights at Freddy’s pace into the room, with Oliver in his arms.

"Can any of you robotic fuckers explain this to me?!" The security guard shouted angrily, a tense expression on his face as he came closer to the Googles.

"What happened to him?" Green asked what both he and Red were thinking, staring at their unresponsive human brother in shock.

"You tell me! I found him in my office like this, but why..." King paused as he'd gotten close enough to the androids, and turned a bit so they could see the blood-stained side of Oliver's face. "...is he bleeding?! And why is he way too light?"

"King. Please stop shouting. We need to get him to doctor Iplier." Red urged him, fear starting to show in his eyes. The memory of seeing Oliver's original body in the doctor's office flashed through his thoughts, and he hated how similar this moment was to that memory from this morning.

Mark, as distressed and angry as he seemed, stared at the bot for a moment before nodding at him, and immediately turned to leave the room again. Red and Green followed after him, sparing a glance at Blue on the workbench as they quickly made their way towards the doctor's office. Blue was stable now, he'd be fine, but they had no idea what kind of damage Oliver had acquired so their human brother’s 'repairs' needed to come first.

"Still, can't you tell me anything? Why the fuck is his weight so different? And what's with the blood?" Mark questioned them as they followed his path down the stairs, keeping his eyes on the steps to make sure he wouldn't fall and drop the ego in his arms. "If this is some kind of disturbing upgrade you guys got, I swear to Fredbear's ass I'm going to manually remove it from each of your systems. That's so messed up!"

"Can you not tell? He is a human, you daft idiot." Green sneered, getting sick from King's accusations. "This was not our doing, so you would do us a great favour if you could just shut your mouth and keep walking."

Mark glared at the android and grumbled something under his breath, unintelligible but insulting without a doubt. He'd pry the answers he wanted out of them later, for now, as far as he knew, his buddy's life could still be in danger.

Within another minute, the group bust into doctor Iplier's office, only to find an empty room. The medical ego was nowhere to be seen, not at his desk, nor in the small bedroom, and when Red went to check the laboratory he didn't find Iplier in there either.

"Where is he?" The King seethed, rapidly losing his patience with all of this. "Iplier should be awake by now!"

"He might have gone back to sleep after his emergency procedure early this morning." Green replied quickly, before his gaze fell to Oliver's bandaged hand. "And it seems like Oliver came to visit him again after the procedure, I doubt he would have done this himself." The bot added, and pointed out the white cloth wrapped around his brother's hand.

"Of course! Now that there's another emergency, he's not here!" Mark groaned, and turned to Red. "Can you go and fetch him? I'm not taking any more risks at dropping Oli so I think it'll be best to stay here with him."

Red only nodded curtly and made his way out of the small clinic in search for the doctor, while Green and FNAF King moved into the small hospital bedroom again to lay the injured human down on the bed.

After making sure he laid in a comfortable position, Mark let go of him and let himself drop down into the chair by the bed, groaning quietly as he took the security guard cap off his head to ruffle through his hair.

He felt tired, even the minor adrenaline rush from just now couldn't measure up to the immense feeling of fatigue after his shift. He'd practically used up all of his adrenaline at Freddy's, or that's what it felt like, at least. Right now he was in dire need of some sleep. And something to drink. And a hug, preferably, but he wouldn't just admit that to the other Google.

"Green?" He eventually spoke up, looking over at the robot who had taken a seat on the edge of the bed. "Can you just tell me what happened to him? Why is he suddenly a human? And how?"

"Doctor Iplier transferred his data to one of the clones he had in suspension in his laboratory, to save him from our equivalent of dying." Green began the explanation, looking down at his yellow-shirted companion. "Oliver fell down the stairs and acquired physical damage that was irreparable in the short period of time it would take for his core to go into a full meltdown. The doctor managed to transfer all of his saved memory to a human body right before his processor exploded."

When Green looked up again to face Mark, he saw the wide-eyed look the man gave him and instantly recognized the emotion. Worry, or even fear.

"His processor... exploded? Was he still conscious? How did Iplier even do that? Was it that bad?"

"Mark, I do not know the answers to your questions." The Google bot interrupted him gently. "You will have to ask the doctor instead. Though... Oliver's chassis is still in the laboratory, if you would want to see it for yourself."

The night guard seemed to be frozen in place for a second, contemplating whether that was a good idea or not. Soon though, he gave the android a short nod and pushed himself up out of his seat.

"I want to see him. I'm still having a hard time following all this, maybe seeing what happened myself can help me fit all of it together."

"Alright. The door to the laboratory was still unlocked, if I am not mistaken. I will give you the same warning doctor Iplier gave us earlier this morning, though. His body is bad condition, it is not a pretty sight, by far. It might be upsetting to you."

Mark gave Green another nod before walking towards the door. "I've gotten used to disturbing shit, I'm pretty sure I can handle it. Just... keep an eye on him, and let me know if he wakes up."

With that, he left the room and paced towards the double doors. Like Green told him, one of the doors was opened just a crack, and he peeked in for a moment. The lab was dark, with only the lights on the machines and the red glow of the large tanks there to break through the shadows, until Mark pushed the door open all the way. A beam of bright light from the doctor's office fell into the room, illuminating a part of the stained floor and the top half of the gurney standing by one of the desks.

The King of FNAF felt his breath hitch at the sight, and inched closer to the broken machine lying on the gurney. Sure, he'd seen Oliver come into his office with a dented knee before, or a couple of detached fingers, or sometimes even some internal damage, but he didn't need a second look to know that the bot had been very lucky to have 'survived' that incident.

He hated to see it, and at the same time he couldn't look away. He'd always seen Oliver as practically human, seeing as the Googles were independent and each had their own personality, even though he did regular check-ups on the bot's systems and fluid reserves. Now though, with all this metal showing through ripped synthetic skin, bent and stained with spilled oil, his friend looked more like a human-sized children's toy, abandoned after playing too roughly and breaking it in the process. The sight had something familiar to it too, and at first Mark couldn't quite place it, until he realized. Oliver almost looked like he'd belong with the robots he had to salvage from his most recent workplace, worn down and scrapped after being misused.

Carefully, the night guard put a hand to the deactivated android's shoulder as if to comfort him, even though the body was 'empty'. There were still electronics inside, but it was merely a body, the person it housed wasn't there anymore. Subconsciously, King had been tightening his hold on the machine's shoulder, scrunching up the yellow fabric in his fist.

He needed to fix him.

If Oliver could already get hurt twice in his first few hours of being human, who knows what else will happen to him now that he doesn't have his usual metal build to protect him anymore...

Just when he was about to go back to join Green again, Mark heard two sets of rushed footsteps, one regular and one rather heavy, pass by the laboratory. He glanced down at his friend's beaten chassis once more before pacing towards the doors, catching a glimpse of a red T-shirt through the doorway.

By the time he'd reached the room, Iplier was already busy checking Oliver's vitals, still in his pajamas as if he'd just dropped out of bed and straight to the clinic, which was probably exactly what happened.

"Breathing's normal. Slightly slow in comparison, but not worryingly so." The doctor mumbled, before moving a hand to Oliver's throat and pressing his fingers onto his skin.

He took a minute to check the human's heartbeat, and when he lifted his hand again he carefully tilted the other's head some to see where the blood had come from. "I'll have to clean the wound to get a good view of its severity, but I'm fairly sure it's nothing life-threatening." Iplier stated, looking up at the two Googles and the night guard with rather dull, tired-looking eyes.

"Alright... Thanks, doc." The King spoke up, his frustrations from before fading some at the mostly positive news. Doctor Iplier gave him a small nod and walked out of the room for a moment, only to come back with a case full of first aid supplies.

"Do any of you know what actually happened to him?" The doctor questioned, taking a piece of disinfected cloth to start cleaning Oliver's skin around the wound.

"I don't know what exactly went down, all I know is that I found him like that, bleeding and passed out against the wall in my office." Mark replied. "I just got back from my shift and I saw him there, and my first instinct was to get him to the other Googles."

"We have no idea either." Red added to Mark's explanation. "Around the time we began questioning Oliver's extended absence, the King of Five Nights at Freddy's came to our headquarter with Oliver. That was the first time we saw him again after he left to perform his task."

"Ah, I see. So he got hurt while doing that task." The doctor commented, holding Oli's hair away from the wound as he got rid of the blood and uncovered the actual injury. "This doesn't look too bad on itself, actually." He noted, gently cleaning along the edges of the gash before taking another wipe to remove the dark red trails from Oliver's cheek. "Shouldn't require more than two, maybe three stitches."

The King of FNAF visibly relaxed some, even the two androids seemed less tense as they watched Iplier's every move. Despite not fully knowing what it's like to get stitches as a human, they figured that vaguely positive-sounding news is a lot better than straight up bad news.

After cleaning up all of the blood on his patient's face, doctor Iplier took a large cotton swab, a mild anaesthetic, a packaged, curved needle and some sterilized thread from his emergency kit, before turning to his audience of three.

"I'm just going to stitch him up and I'll let him stay here until he wakes up, but just to be sure I'm gonna administer a local anaesthetic. I wouldn't want him to wake up to the pain of me sewing his wound shut. But..." He looked over at Red and Green, then at the King of FNAF. "You two might want to resume your tasks, and you should get some sleep. You look awful, and your sleep schedule is already messed up enough without stuff like this happening."

"I'm not going anywhere." Mark replied decisively, though not as snappy as he'd reacted earlier. "Not before I get some answers."

"We will follow your advice, doctor. Though, we expect to receive updates on Oliver's condition as soon as it changes." Green stated, and Red confirmed it with a short nod. Without wasting any more time, but with one last worried glance at their brother, the two androids left the clinic to go back to fixing Blue.

The two men stayed behind, watching them leave, before Iplier dragged the chair next to the bed a bit closer and sat down on it.

"Can you give me a hand then, Mark? If you're staying anyway, you might as well prove yourself to be useful." The doctor chuckled lightly. "If you could just tilt his head a bit and keep it there, that would be nice."

The King nodded and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, moving one hand on top of Oliver's head and one at his chin, and kept the injured male's head in that position to make Iplier's job as easy as he could. In the meantime, Iplier had taken the cotton swab and the anaesthetic, and rubbed the fluid carefully onto the skin around the gash.

"So." Mark spoke up again, looking down at his unconscious friend. "Oliver is human."

"He is. Did the Googles tell you what happened already?" Iplier glanced up at him for a moment as he put the cotton swab aside, and tore into the package holding the needle.

"Green told me he fell, and that his processor exploded because of that. But... You somehow managed to put his data into a human body? I still don't really get that."

"Well, I don't blame you for not understanding, I wasn't even sure if it would work..." The doctor admitted, skilfully preparing the needle while he was talking. "...but it was the best shot I had at conserving Oliver's memories."

Both men stayed quiet for a little while, the doctor focused on stitching the wound at Oli's temple shut and Mark keeping quiet as to avoid disturbing the other's work. Iplier did get disturbed, though, but not by Mark, nor by someone busting into the office.

Oliver suddenly stirred, barely noticeable at first, until he scrunched his face up a bit. Doctor Iplier stopped moving immediately and the King softened his hold just a tad, allowing his friend to move his head a small bit. With a quiet groan, Oliver opened his eyes, blinking a couple of times to get used to the sudden brightness of the room, and looked up at whoever was looming over him. His heartrate picked up slightly, until he recognized his flannel-wearing friend, and his confused look turned into a small smile.

"Mark? What... Why are you holding my face?"

"Well... I'm helping the doctor out, so… If you could keep still for just a bit longer, that would be awesome.” Mark replied, a slightly nervous smile on his face as he silently praised the existence of local anaesthetic, but he didn’t say anything else just yet. Telling Oliver there was a literal needle stuck in his head at the moment didn’t seem like the best idea, after all.

“Oh..? A-Alright.” The other replied, chuckling quietly but staying in his position.

As predicted, Iplier only needed three neat stitches to close up the gash, and soon he put the needle and thread aside.

"Alright, Oliver? If you could keep still for just a bit longer..." The doctor told his patient, and motioned to Mark that it was okay to take his hands away.

"Will do!" Oliver replied, laying almost motionless as to not mess up Iplier's work. "What is it that you are doing, actually? I do not feel anything, or, well... nothing except for a strange ache in my head."

"You don't remember?" FNAF King asked, a concerned look on his face. "You hit your head on something, most likely, and you passed out in my office... I found you when I got back from my shift."

Oliver looked up at Mark, confusion clear on his features, and he tried to think back. He went to Yandere-chan's room, then to Iplier with his bleeding hand, then came Wilford's office, and then... "Oh! I-I remember!" Oli perked up some, but the doctor was quick to push his shoulders back to the bed.

"Keep still! I need to apply bandages first!" Iplier scolded him, and his patient instantly complied.

"S-Sorry, I just... I think I know what happened now. I tripped in Darkiplier's office and my head made... rather harsh contact with the edge of his desk. I saw the blood, but…" He glanced over at the doctor, trying not to move his head too much, and smiled faintly. "Since you told me that bleeding was no cause for alarm, I continued on. I went over to your office next, Mark. Or well, I am pretty sure I did? Things are quite blurry after that..."

The two men stared at the former robot for a little bit, but soon enough Mark turned his gaze towards Iplier.

"You... You told him bleeding was no big deal?" He asked, confusion and a clear hint of anger laced through his voice.

The doctor's reaction was immediate, he drew his hands back from the bandage around Oli's head and put them up in defence, giving the King of FNAF a nervous look.

"Wait, don't-... Not so fast, that s-sounds a lot worse than..." He stammered, but Mark wasn't impressed and only raised an eyebrow at the other. "He came to me with a papercut! I just said that to reassure him!"

"Reassure him? This could've killed him!" Mark sneered, the anger from before resurfacing now that he knew how this happened.

Oliver just looked up at the two from the bed, flinching at the night guard's harsh words. His eyes had widened when they mentioned him dying, too. Had it been that dangerous? Was bleeding a serious thing after all? He was so confused, but too afraid to speak up at the moment.

"Yeah? And who saved him in the first place?" Iplier shot back, countering Mark's anger with even more anger. "Not you, did you?"

"I was at work! I didn't even know about this bullshit until I found him in my office as if someone left him there for dead! You could've just bashed him over the head yourself instead!"

"I would never! You're mouthing off as if I wanted him to get hurt!"

"Oh, so when you told him that bleeding was nothing serious you didn't even once think that that could get him in trouble? What kind of fucking doctor tells a patient not to worry about losing blood?!"

"You're one to talk! You did tell him you don't even have a degree, didn't you? Or did you just start tinkering with his systems without him knowing about it?"

"My degree has nothing to do with-!"

"S-STOP!" Oliver shouted, and both men immediately shut up. Only then did they look down again, seeing the injured ego stare up at them with teary eyes and quivering shoulders.

"Just stop! What a-are you even fighting over by now?" The former android continued, directing his gaze from one to the other. "J-Just-... stop yelling at each other, please?"

Mark and Iplier glanced at each other for just a moment, their anger not gone yet, but they only needed that single look to come to an agreement. They shouldn't be doing this now, not in front of Oliver. Even as a robot he'd always been sensitive to violence, be it physical, verbal, or any other kind. It wasn't rare for him to go completely silent during particularly rowdy meetings, sometimes he'd even go as far as shutting down to escape the intense arguments that got created every now and then. So, even though neither was satisfied, they put off their fight for Oliver's sake.

"Sorry, Oli. We should've been more considerate." FNAF King apologized, and Doctor Iplier nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I'll just finish wrapping you up and then you're free to go whenever you feel like you're up to it, alright?"

"O-Okay, thank you." Oliver replied, and settled down again so the doctor could get the bandages over his stitched up wound. "Do I have to keep these on for a long time?"

"We'll have to see how quickly you heal, so I'd say you come over every day to get them replaced. How does that sound?"

The human gave Iplier a faint smile. "Sounds like a good plan."

"Whoa whoa, wait a second." Mark interjected, and the other men in the room curiously looked at him as he directed his gaze to the doctor. "Are we just going to let him go on like this? I feel like we shouldn't have someone who only just recently became human run around without some... support, of some sorts. Someone to keep an eye out, and teach him how to do typical human things he hasn't done before."

"You know, that doesn't sound half bad. It could save him from more accidents like this in the future..." Iplier pondered, before tucking the ends of the bandage away so it wouldn't come loose easily. "I would take up the task myself, but I can't just abandon the clinic, either. If other ego's need medical assistance, I need to be here."

"I can do it?" Mark offered, and a smile instantly appeared on Oliver's face.

"You are going to stay with me?" The former android asked, excitement obvious on his features and in his voice. "The whole time?"

"If you want me to? I mean, if you'd rather have someone e-"

The King of FNAF didn't get to finish his sentence, as he suddenly got yanked down into a hug by the ego on the hospital bed. His security guard cap slid down and sat crooked on his head, but he didn't mind as soon as he got over the mild shock of being grabbed out of nowhere.

"Of course I want you to! I never get to spend a lot of time with you, but now I can!" Oliver cheered, hugging the other tightly but carefully. He was used to being a lot stronger than he was now, after all, so he instinctively still made sure not to use too much force.

"A-Alright! Alright, then that's settled, huh?" Mark laughed, and messed up Oliver's hair with one hand. "I'll tag along with you, and show you the best lifehacks anyone has ever seen."

"Not so fast, Mark." Iplier interrupted their banter with a brief chuckle, and they both turned to look at the doctor. "I'd say we let him rest a bit first, until he feels well enough to ge-"

"I am fine! Can I just leave now? Please?" Oli cut him off, quickly moving to sit up on the mattress with a big smile. He did feel a bit dizzy because of it, but he tried to hide it as well as he could. He didn't want to be stuck here in the clinic while he could be doing fun stuff with his friend!

"Are you sure? You were out for a little while, maybe you should take it easy for a bit longer." Mark asked him, fixing his cap as he gave Oliver a concerned look.

Oli was about to give him an answer, mainly consisting of excuses with added puppy dog eyes, but he froze when he heard and felt something weird inside him. A grumbly noise emanated from his stomach, accompanied by a strange, twisting sensation, and his eyes widened.

"W-What was that?" He looked up at the two other ego's in the room, confused and mildly frightened. Was his injury bad enough to make his condition worse after all? Was he sick? Or dying?

Iplier merely raised an eyebrow, before nodding lightly in understanding. "Huh, I figured it would've happened earlier, but you're getting hungry." He stated, and Mark let out a short chuckle.

"Well I guess that's a good reason to let him leave the clinic. I'll go to the kitchen with him and we'll see what we can find."

Oliver was still kinda confused, but he gave his friend a small smile as he offered a hand. He took it and got onto his feet next to the bed, wobbling only slightly on his legs before correcting his balance, and turned to the doctor for a moment.

"Thank you again, for repairing me... again." He smiled, and Iplier chuckled, waving his hand dismissively.

"No need to thank me, this could've been avoided if I had been a bit more clear about what to do if you start bleeding, after all. Now though, you should get some nourishment before you die of starvation." He joked, although Oli's sudden shocked expression told him that that might not have been the best move.

"Very funny, Doc." The King huffed, giving the doctor a mild glare, and pulled a bit on Oliver's hand to take him along. "C'mon Oli, let's go find you something to eat."

 

====================

 

By then, the only one left in the kitchen was Wilford.

Bim had left the room soon after he'd finished his replacement breakfast, seeing as his own had gotten burned during the commotion, and Wilford stayed. He was just annoyed with the others. With the Googles, who just came in to ruin his morning for no good reason, with the Host, for ruining his fun with Blue, and with Trimmer for being a pretentious ass, as usual. So, being the stubborn guy as he was, he sat there at the kitchen table, stirring the rest of his soggy, sugary cereal without any intention of eating it. Soon enough, though, he faintly heard a set of voices outside the door, and looked up when they came in.

"Oh, morning Wilford." The King of FNAF greeted him, and was soon followed by Oliver.

"Hello, Wilford." The yellow-shirted ego waved lightly, making an attempt at a smile. He knew Warfstache was indirectly responsible for his fall, but it wasn't in his nature to hold grudges or plan revenge. He was just a bit... sad, knowing one of his ego friends caused his accident.

"Oh! Well, good morning, you two!" Wilford replied, seemingly a bit less down now that there were people around him again. "You here for some breakfast, Mark?"

"Well... Sort of." The night guard smiled, not knowing yet it had been Wilford's carelessness that caused his friend's 'death', and glanced over at Oliver. "Oli's hungry, so we came here to get something to eat for him as well."

"You? Hungry? Why, that's a first!" Wilford chuckled joyfully.

"Ah, well..." The former bot hesitantly began. "Since experiencing hunger is a typical feeling for humans, I now have to go through the same, but since this is the first time for me I do not know how to perform the tasks needed to remove the feeling again."

"What he's saying is, he's a human now and he doesn't know how to not be hungry." Mark assisted, seeing the mildly confused look on Wil's face at Oliver's convoluted explanation.

"A human, huh?" Warfstache repeated, and only now did he notice that Oli's shirt and eyes weren't lit up. It took him another second to make the connection to what the three other Googles had told him earlier, and he snapped his fingers before pointing at him. "Oh! Does this have anything to do with you falling somewhere? I think they said something about a fall, at least..."

Oliver paled, looking at the reporter without knowing how to react properly. "I-I... Yeah, it..." He tried, and only now seemed to register the last part of the other's sentence. "Wait, who said something about that fall?"

Now it was Wilford's turn to be confused. "You don't know? Your fellow Googles barged in here a little while ago and just straight up went for a beating! They were set on 'making me pay' or whatever, but they were clearly looking for a fight."

That didn't comfort Oliver at all, and fear started nagging at his mind already. Red, Blue and Green came to confront him? He knew Warfstache could be very dangerous, but his brothers weren't scared of some violence either, so he was worried for both sides.

"They did?" He muttered. "What... happened then?"

"Well, they got all pissed off, mister Blue Sky just straight up grabbed me, so I shot him, and when he didn't let go I shot him again, and then they got really mad so I shot him again. And then the Host came and ruined everything." The pink ego summed up, as if he was a child telling his parents what he learned at school that day. When he looked back at Oliver though, he saw how the former robot's eyes were teary and wide with fear, and how his shoulders shuddered with every shallow breath he took. He tilted his head slightly to the side, wondering why the other would suddenly start crying, and ran a hand through his candy-coloured hair. "What? What did I say?"

"Wilford, are you serious?" The King of FNAF addressed him with a scolding look on his face, and he lightly put a hand onto Oliver's back. "You... shot Blue over an argument?"

"Hey now, you're one to talk, mister 'I put five rounds in a guy's chest because he was sweeping the floor and I don't know the difference between a human and an animatronic'!" Wilford bit back at him, not about to let yet another ego tell him what to do.

Mark gritted his teeth, wanting to throw an insult back at the other, but a soft sniffle caught his attention first. He looked over at Oli and saw that he was on the verge of crying again, probably so damn worried about his oldest brother, and he decided that the potential rush of winning an argument against Wilford wasn't worth it if it would upset his buddy even further.

"Drop it. This isn't about me right now." He replied lowly. "Just... why did they come to you after Oli's fall? If they wanted to notify us all about this they could've just sent everyone a message."

"They came to me to accuse me! Saying that it was my fault, that I caused all of that, and other nonsense like that." Warfstache exclaimed, and Oliver looked away slightly before speaking up.

"T-Technically, you did cause the a-accident..." He muttered quietly, instantly gaining the attention from both other ego's. "You... spilled ice cream by the stairs, a-and I slipped..."

Wilford frowned lightly, seemingly not remembering spilling his ice cream anywhere, while FNAF King's expression darkened.

"You did this to him?" He asked, his tone low and menacing. Images of Oli's destroyed body flipped through his mind again, and he couldn't help but feel the need to get revenge for the pain his friend had to go through. Still, Oliver was here with him, and he didn't want him to be a witness of that...

"Say, Oliver?" Mark said instead, and the former android turned his head to look at him. He smiled gently at him, and patted his back shortly. "I saw Blue earlier, and Red and Green had him almost fully fixed again. He will be fine."

"Really?" Oli asked in return, and his breathing gradually slowed down again.

"Really. I bet that, by the time you've had something to eat, he'll be up and running again." Mark assured him, and put a hand up when Wilford wanted to speak up. "And Wilford, I'd love to have a brief chat, it'll only take a minute."

"Well… Go ahead then, what do you want to talk about?" The reporter replied, grumpily setting his hands on his hips as he wasn’t too keen on being interrupted, but the King just shook his head.

"Not here, in the hallway. We'll be back in no time. Oli, you can go and take a seat already, I'll come back to help you choose something soon, alright?"

Oliver nodded and gave his friend a faint smile, wiping at his eyes with the back of his hand as he walked over to the kitchen table. Mark opened the door, gestured for Wilford to go out first, and then followed him before closing the door behind him.

The yellow-shirted ego sat down on one of the chairs and waited patiently, tapping his feet on the floor as he hummed quietly. He wasn't sure what Mark and Wil were discussing in the hall, but since Mark told him to wait for a bit, that's exactly what he did. He was more curious about this whole ‘eating stuff’, wondering what it would be like.

Hoping it wouldn't be too difficult to do, he pondered for a bit longer until he suddenly heard a thump and an unintelligible cry coming from the hallway, followed by crackling, some kind of loud impact noise, and then dead silence. He stared at the closed door with wide eyes, and soon locked gazes with the King as he walked in again.

"Sorry to make you wait, but here I am." The night guard chuckled lightly as he rubbed his knuckles, and came to stand by the table. "Wanna take a look in the fridge?"

Oli looked at him for another moment, before nodding and standing up again. "Y-Yeah! I am really curious! But... what happened out in the hallway? I heard a weird noise..."  
"Oh, nothing special." Mark replied dismissively, and subtly slid something in his back pocket. "Nothing to worry about, especially when you're hungry! Come on, let's see what you wanna try!"

Easily infected by Mark's enthusiasm, Oliver discarded that worry for a moment, walked alongside him towards the refrigerator and peeked in, seeing a lot of items without really knowing what everything was. There were several bottled fluids in there, some plants and other organic matter, a couple of items in packages... He did recognize some of those plants, along with the eggs sitting in the door compartment, but most of the other objects were a big mystery to him since he rarely had to research food items.

"Uh... I do not know what most of those are." He admitted, letting his gaze wander over all this presumably edible stuff.

"That's alright, we can try something out and then we'll see if you like it or not." FNAF King hummed, and glanced over at the counter to see a bag of sandwich bread. "Maybe we should start with something simple, but tasty."

"That sounds good!"

Mark didn't need any more cues and reached into the fridge, taking out a package of cheese slices and a carton of milk. His curious companion followed him as he put those items on the counter by the bag, and looked intently as he took out two slices of soft white bread and one slice of cheese.

"Is that... cheese?" The Google tried, pointing at the yellow square.

"Yep, that's exactly what it is! Easy to combine with other ingredients, but it's also nice on its own." Mark told him, figuring he could teach the other little things here and there while they were at it. He grabbed a glass and a plate, put the plain cheese sandwich on the plate, and handed it to Oli. "You can take this to the table, I'll just put this stuff away."

As Oliver did what he was told to, Mark poured his friend a glass of milk and put the few ingredients away again before joining said friend at the table. Oli just looked at the sandwich and gently poked it, as if it was supposed to do something by now, and looked up at Mark when he came closer to set the glass on the table.

"Well? Go ahead! Just uh... try to bite it, and then you keep biting on the part that's in your mouth." The night guard explained when he saw the other's hesitant movements, and watched as Oliver took the layered food item in both hands.

The ego inspected it for another second, even smelled it briefly, before lifting it to his mouth and biting down on it like Mark said. It felt so unfamiliar to have something in his mouth, and his face contorted for a moment. Still, he tried to push past that alien feeling and clumsily chewed a bit on the piece of food, frowning just lightly. Before too long though, his eyes widened some and he looked at Mark in surprise as he began actually tasting something.

"I-I... Whoa..." The former robot mumbled, still with his mouth full, but he didn't know how to describe the sensation. He'd never tasted something before, and it was as if he'd unlocked a whole new dimension to things. Now he didn't only know how the sandwich looked, smelled and felt in his hands, he also knew what it tasted like, even though he couldn't really place it or compare it to something else yet.

"Is it good? Do you like it?" The King of FNAF asked, scanning his buddy's expression to determine whether he actually liked it or not.

"Y-Yeah! It...-s weally weiwd!" Oliver commented as he was still chewing. "I do not undewshtand, but... Hmm!"

"O-Okay, maybe..." Mark laughed, about to tell him he should swallow his food before talking, but he couldn't be bothered with teaching him about table etiquette just yet. That could wait, for now he just wanted Oliver to enjoy himself.

"I'm glad you like it."


	4. The fateful day Oliver visited some friends

After getting reminded by the King of FNAF that yes, swallowing your food is very essential to the process, Oliver got the hang of this eating-business fairly quickly. He even picked his sandwich apart for a moment, wanting to taste each component separately out of curiosity, but he ended up deciding that, while he liked the taste of both cheese and bread, he still preferred the combination of the two.  
Soon enough there was nothing left of the simple sandwich save for some crumbs, and he couldn't hear or feel those weird swirly things in his stomach anymore.

"That strange feeling is gone now!" He happily announced to his friend, who nodded in return.

"Yeah! That means you're not hungry anymore, so your body doesn't have to notify you of it."

"Oh, so it really is like a notification? Just... Not in a text format?"

"That's a pretty accurate way to describe it, yeah." Mark figured, and smiled. "There's a lot of those kinds of notifications, but they're usually pretty instinctual. Like, when your stomach rumbles, that often means you haven't eaten yet at a time you normally should've had some food already. It's gonna come back in several hours, unless you've eaten by then."

Oli gave him a slightly confused look, his head tilted to the side. "Do I have to eat that often? That sounds... inefficient."

"Well I never said humans were as efficient as androids." The night guard chuckled in response. "We need lots of nutrients to stay alive and healthy, so we should eat regularly. Although... I'll admit that my schedule isn't the healthiest, I've gone multiple days without having breakfast which isn't all that good for you, and I could do with a more varied diet, but... I'm still alive, so at least I'm doing somewhat of a good job at that."

"You have been doing a very good job!" Oli corrected him with a bright smile. "You have been alive for about 28 years now, right? That is really impressive!"

The King of FNAF couldn't help but laugh, though the compliment did make him feel good about himself. He sometimes forgot Oliver was just barely over a year and a half old, so it wasn't that weird for him to be impressed by someone who's almost twenty times his age. Still, it was kinda inspiring to look at it from his perspective. Maybe he should be a bit prouder of having made it this far without dying stupidly.

"It's not that impressive, really, there's tons of people who are older than me, and who are living a way healthier life, but... Thank you, that's a really nice thing of you to say."

"You are welcome, Mark! I am just really glad that you want to help me." Oliver replied, before glancing over to the full glass by his plate. He tentatively tapped a finger against it, seeing the liquid inside wobble a bit. "But... What is that for?"

"That's milk! I poured you a glass since I thought you might be thirsty as well." Mark explained.

"Oh, milk? As in the liquid excreted by mammals to feed their offspring after it is born?" The former android remembered.

He often let others use him and his holographic screens to watch video's or movies, seeing as he loved watching along, so he had spent quite a few evenings watching nature documentaries with the King of the Squirrels. For a purely synthetic being those were almost like science fiction, seeing plants sprout and develop leaves, branches, flowers, or even fruits that animals can eat... And then all those weird animals living in rainforests or deep down in the ocean, some cute and some even scarier than Darkiplier in a bad mood, but all of them beautiful in their own way. It did feel strange to think he was part of that wonderful ecosystem now, but with Mark's help he was convinced it would all be okay.

"Yeah, though the milk we usually drink is milk from cows." Mark clarified. "It's possible to buy milk in the store that came from other animals, but cow's milk is the most common. And well, there's things like soy milk and other similar ones, those don't come from animals."

Oliver nodded lightly in understanding, before looking over at the glass again.

"So... I am supposed to ingest that as well?" He asked, with just the tiniest hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Indeed! Humans need to drink enough each day to avoid dehydration, so you'll have to drink water or other liquids like milk, for example, to stay healthy."

At the mention of water, Oli felt a shiver go down the back of his neck. Did he really have to get liquid inside of him? "Is... Is that really necessary?"

The night guard nodded briefly, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the worried look on his friend's face. Though, he soon put things together, remembering that the Googles weren't fully waterproof and thus avoided water at any cost. Especially after the exploding shower incident three months ago.

"Yes it is, you need it to survive. It won't hurt you now, though, it's totally safe for you to drink it."

Oliver kept looking at Mark for a moment, as if to make sure he was absolutely certain, before picking up the glass of milk. Still feeling a bit nervous, he raised it to his lips and slowly tilted the glass to take the tiniest of sips. With closed eyes and furrowed brows he took note of the entirely different feeling of the liquid, compared to the sandwich, in his mouth, but to his own surprise it didn't feel all that bad. It just felt... weird, since he'd only felt a sensation like that once before, and it didn't have anything to do with milk.

After that particular day, when Wilford missed his aim and accidentally shot the android in the jaw, Oli had learned that Wilford was an unpredictable force to be reckoned with, and that liquid in his mouth usually meant that his coolant was leaking from somewhere in his head. Unlike the coolant though, he could now taste the milk, and he had to admit that it tasted quite nice.

"This... is not bad." Oliver stated carefully after he remembered to swallow, and tried another small sip.

The King smiled at his reaction, glad to hear he at least didn't hate it, before standing up and walking over to the counter to make himself some coffee. Of course he would be happy to help Oliver with his 'humaning', but he couldn't deny that his shift earlier had worn him down, either. On other mornings he would’ve crashed in his bedroom by now, but he’d have to keep going just a bit longer to keep an eye on his friend. Maybe after their little improvised breakfast he could convince Oliver to take a nap as well? Then he wouldn’t have to worry about his friend getting hurt while he was asleep.

As he took a mug and some of Darkiplier's expensive coffee -he'd deserved a treat, after all- he failed to notice the pair of eyes following his every move, until the owner of the eyes spoke up.

"That is coffee, right?"

Mark turned his head to see Oli watching him intently, holding the glass of milk in both hands, and he nodded at him. "Yup, that's absolutely right." He added. "I'm not sure how well you'd handle drinking it, that's why I got you milk instead, but I could really use some coffee at the moment."

"Is it because you are tired?" Oliver questioned further, before taking another sip of his own drink. "I recall several ego's having a preference for coffee, either early in the morning or late at night, saying they need it to be awake."

"Again, absolutely correct." Mark chuckled. He was definitely one of those 'several ego's', mostly because of his job, and drank more coffee than he probably should. "The caffeine in it gives you a boost of energy to get started in the morning, or to keep going in the evening. Right now, I just need it to keep myself from falling asleep."

"You should sleep! Is that not what you usually do after your shift?"

"Well, yeah..." The King of FNAF began, rubbing at the back of his head as the coffee machine worked on preparing his drink. "...But I can't just leave you to your own devices. You could get hurt again, and I don't want that."

They both remained quiet for a moment, only the sound of the coffee machine doing its job drifted through the kitchen. That is, until Oliver set the glass of milk down on the table, stood up, and walked over to Mark. Without saying a word he just wrapped his arms around his friend and rested his head on his shoulder, hugging him tightly.

The King chuckled silently and put his hands to Oliver's back, patting him a bit.

"Thank you so much." The former android smiled happily, keeping himself close to the other's chest.

"Hey now, no need to thank me! I'm glad to help, and besides, we can do some fun stuff in the meantime! I can always catch up on sleep later." The King of FNAF reassured him, and took the opportunity to mess up Oli's hair again with one hand. The human giggled quietly at the feeling, and held onto Mark for a bit longer to fully enjoy the moment.

Mark didn't mind at all, happy to make sure Oliver was feeling alright, and happily surprised by the fact that he felt a lot more... naturally warm. Even though he liked the sound and warmth of Oliver's CPU, back when he still had one, now he was warm all over. Even his friend's fingertips, which used to be cold, felt warm on his back.

The night guard got snapped out of his mini daydream when Oli let go of him, and leaned back a bit to face him properly. "Still, thank you. I am really happy to have you around!"

"And I'm glad you're around again too." Mark replied with a smile. "I was... really worried when I found you in my office, I didn't know what happened, but... It's good to have you back."

He'd only just said that when the realization hit him. He promised Red and Green that he'd let them know when Oli had regained consciousness, but he'd forgotten about it as soon as his friend woke up again. If they found out that their brother has been awake for almost half an hour by now, they probably wouldn't be all too nice to him. Though, before he could say anything about it, Oliver spoke up.

"Oh! My task!" He suddenly yelped, and glanced over at the door for a moment. "I still need to complete my task!"

"Are there still letters that need to be delivered?"

"There was a delivery for the Google office and a package for Marvin, and I have not brought those to their destination yet!" The Google replied quickly, as if he was being timed to do his assignment.

"Relax Oli, it’s alright! We can deliver them now, if you want? I assume the packages are in my office, right?" The King of FNAF asked, and the other nodded in response.

"They have to be, I still had them when I got there..."

"Alright, we'll pass by my office and then we can go and pay a visit to our septic colleagues."

====================

Soon enough, after Mark had his much needed cup of coffee, Oliver walked towards the door and Mark followed close behind, trying to figure out how he could message the Googles without the other knowing. He didn't want him to worry, after all, but he also didn't want to risk pissing off two Googles at the same time. One Google he could probably handle, since dealing with robots that were out to kill him was pretty much his day-to-day job, but two was a bit risky. Especially since he doubted that he’d stay up and awake for very long after just one cup of liquid energy.

Plus, he couldn't stay with Oli if he's in Iplier's clinic to get patched up.

When they neared his office, Mark got an idea, and put a hand onto his friend's shoulder. "I'm gonna go to my room real quick to get a jacket, but you can go ahead and go to the front door with the package for Marvin. We can always take the things for the Google office when we get back. I'll join you there, alright?"

"Okay! I will wait for you there!" Oliver replied cheerfully, and stepped into the night guard's office when they reached it.

Mark walked just a bit further down the hall, already taking out his phone to leave a message to the Googles.

 

_**[#1CrateFan]** Hey, Oliver's awake and alright. He has a bit of a headache but he's doing fine, I'm staying with him to make sure nothing bad will happen. We'll come to the hq when we get back, gotta deliver a package to the septics._

 

The response came almost immediately, and Mark was relieved to read the message despite the slightly threatening tone.

 

_**[RED#F71302]** Understood. We expect him back here as soon as possible, as well as unscathed, not taking his already acquired head injury into account._

 

He was about to put his phone away again, but a thought popped up before he started typing again. He remembered just how distressed Oliver looked when Wilford told him he shot Blue, and even though he’d seen Green and Red working on him earlier he figured he could ask for an update to reassure Oli a bit.

 

_**[#1CrateFan]** How’s Blue doing, btw?_

_**[RED#F71302]** Blue is charging now, we finished his repairs. He should be functioning perfectly once he is done regaining energy._

 

Shoving his phone back in his pocket with a relieved smile, the King of FNAF reached his room and stepped inside, looking for a jacket of some sorts. It was pretty chilly outside and it was still early, so a mere flannel -no matter how lucky- wouldn't be enough to keep him warm.

He searched around his room a bit, purposefully avoiding his closet. Even if the others didn't really believe him, he could've sworn he saw Foxy in there, several nights in a row. Soon enough he spotted the jacket he'd been looking for, and after a brief, longing glance at his bed he left the room to meet up with Oliver again.

In the meantime, Oli had been waiting right outside the front door of the building, holding the box addressed to Marvin in both hands as he waited for Mark. It felt strange being outside, he had to squint a bit when he first came out to adapt to the brighter morning light, and he could feel a cool breeze tickle along his arms. He noted how there were tiny hairs on his arms now, too, and they seemed to rise as a new breeze blew past him.

Slightly amazed by that automatic reaction, he kept staring at his arm as if to see if something else would happen to it, until the door next to him swung open.

"Ready to go?" Mark asked, a grin on his face as he stepped out through the doorway. “I got my jacket and some good news for the road, I’m good to go!”

"Yeah!" Oliver nodded enthusiastically, eager to go and say hi to Marvin, and doctor Schneeplestein, and Robbie, and Jackieboyman... though still with a hint of fear at the back of his mind. There weren't many ego's that scared him more than Antisepticeye, with his digital virus-like abilities and overall frightening appearance.

Not to mention the knife. That was rather scary as well.

It wouldn't have been the first time that the grinning ego decided to pay one of the Googles a small 'visit', which usually comes down to him straight up glitching into one of the robots, to mess with their settings, trash their files and other data, or even going as far as taking over the physical control and getting into all kinds of trouble, just to blame it all on the android afterwards.

Either way, Oliver was usually still excited to visit their loud septic colleagues, and today was no exception.

With a kick in his step he walked next to FNAF King, carrying the package with great care. It would be a shame if something happened to it now, after having survived his little incident in Mark's office, so he made sure to handle it carefully even though he didn't know what was in it. It could be fragile, so he wanted to take no risks with his delivery. Luckily, the home of Jack's ego's wasn't that far away, so they'd get there after just a 15 minute walk.

“You said you had good news?” Oli asked his friend soon after they’d begun walking, and Mark nodded with a smile on his face.

“Yep, I asked your brothers how Blue was doing, and Red told me he was all fixed. He’s charging now, apparently.”

“That is great! Hopefully he will be all charged up when we get back!” Oliver’s smile brightened instantly, relieved to know for sure that his brother would make it through without any permanent damage.

They chatted a bit, on and off, as they continued on their way, talking about the recent Google upgrades and how the camera in the pizzeria’s kitchen still didn’t get fixed, about new games that would come out soon and how Mark was certain that someone in the office kept stealing his leftover pizza from the fridge. You know, the usual banter.

If there was something Oliver had expected to be the same as before, it would've been the trip to the building. Sure, he was prepared for a spitfire of questions from the septic ego's, mainly from the good doctor since he might be interested in the medical side of his conversion, but he hadn't anticipated the strange feeling he was starting to experience.

Those tiny hairs on his arms stayed upright, but the breeze around them seemed to grow a bit stronger, and soon Oli couldn't help but shiver. He had no idea why he was doing that, or why he had the urge to shrink a bit into himself, but he held the package closer to his chest to try and diminish that unpleasant feeling.

It took Mark a while to notice it, until he wanted to ask Oliver a question. He glanced over at his human companion, seeing how he was trembling and hugging the box close, and only then did he realize it. He'd always known Oliver wearing the same outfit, so it didn't strike him as unusual when his buddy went outside in just a T-shirt and his jeans. Now though, it seemed like Oli was suffering from the cold, and Mark silently scolded himself for not thinking about telling him to grab a coat or something.

"Are you cold, Oliver?" The night guard asked, even though he knew the answer already.

"I... I-I think so, is that what this feeling is?"

"I'm pretty sure it is, judging from your shivering and the goosebumps on your skin." Mark noted, and raised a hand to touch Oliver's arm.

"Wow, y-your hand feels really warm!" Oli looked down at the hand on his skin, feeling its warmth seep into it and letting out a quiet hum at the sensation.

"You're ice cold!" Mark hissed, and quickly withdrew his hand before unzipping his jacket and pushing it off his shoulders. He took it off fully and held it out to Oliver, gesturing to the box in his hands.

"Give me the package for a second and put this on, you could get sick if you don't warm up a bit!"

Oli quickly nodded and handed the box to Mark, exchanging it for the man's jacket. He wasn't sure about 'stealing' Mark's clothes, worrying that his friend would get cold now, but once the former robot had managed to put the jacket on he felt heat hugging his whole upper body, and instantly wanted to sink away in it. Wrapping his arms around himself he felt toasty warm and comfy, and a gentle smile appeared on his face.

"Better?" Mark asked with a brief chuckle, seeing the look of happiness on Oli's face.

"Much better." Oliver replied, before meeting Mark's gaze. His friend was walking around in just his shirt with the famous lucky flannel over it, and he wasn't sure how warm that would keep him. "But... are you sure you are not feeling too cold now?"

"Yes, I'm absolutely sure." Mark told him with a smile. "We'll be there soon, I don't mind giving up my jacket for this last bit of walking."

Oliver gave his friend a nod, smiling as well now that he was feeling all warm again. Like Mark said, the home of Marvin and the other septiceye ego's came into view soon enough, and a mere minute later the two men stood at their doorstep.

They lived in a building that resembled a house more than an office space, and Oliver had always liked the atmosphere in there. It had more... personality than a big office building, because even though each ego's office had a personalized interior, the building itself was a bit lifeless. The house where the septic ego's lived seemed to breathe life, every room and corridor showed that there were people in there every day, and that's what Oli admired so much.

Mark moved to ring the doorbell, a happy jingle audibly ringing through the hall on the other side of the front door, and soon enough they could hear a pair of footsteps moving towards them. The door opened just a crack, revealing a sliver of doctor Schneeplestein peeking out to see who was ringing at the door this early in the day.

"Oh, Oliver, Mark." He noted, and opened the door further, showing the hall behind him as well as the almost worryingly large mug of coffee in the physician's hand. "Guten Morgen, you two, come on in."  
FNAF King stepped in, closely followed by Oliver, before Schneep closed the door again behind them.

"Hey Henrik, morning to you too." Mark greeted the slightly shorter male.

"Hi doctor! Good morning!" Oli added as well, waving briefly as he walked further into the house with them.

"I will be honest, I didn't expect visitors this early..." The German spoke up, pausing to take a sip of his coffee which Mark eyed with a hint of jealousy. "...but seeing as you have a box with you I'm guessing you're bringing in some wrongly delivered mail?"

"Exactly!" Oli piped up. "We have a package for Marvin, it got delivered to the office along with our mail this morning.”

Schneeplestein lead the two Markiplier ego's to the living room as Oliver told him about the mail, and gestured to the couches set up around the coffee table in the centre of the room. "Feel free to take a seat, just... Be careful not to sit on Jackie, please." He added and shook his head slightly at the figure that laid rather ungracefully on one of the couches.

Still in full hero attire, like always, Jackieboyman had seemingly passed out in the living room the night before, snoring quietly and drooling on his own forearm. It wasn't the first time Oliver had seen that display, chuckling quietly as he put the box down on the floor and took a seat at the other end of the couch, while Mark just drew up an eyebrow before sitting down as well. He probably had no right to judge Jackie, seeing as he could recall an incident or two where he'd fallen asleep in the kitchen or some other common room in the office. Schneep moved as well, but didn’t sit down just yet.

“Can I get you guys anything? Some tea, or a cup of cof-“

“Coffee, yes please.” The King of FNAF quickly replied, still feeling the need to sleep pull at him and begging him to just take a long nap. Henrik gave him a short nod before walking off to the kitchen, not waiting for Oliver to respond since he knew the Googles didn’t eat or drink. Soon enough he came back, his own mug in one hand and a slightly smaller, yet still very decently sized mug of fresh coffee in the other. Mark gratefully took the mug from Schneep and took a sip right after, humming quietly at the familiar, energizing taste. Good thing the septics were very unlikely to ever run out of coffee, with how much their original version loves it.

Henrik stepped back a bit and sat down in a smaller sofa on the other side of the coffee table, looking over at the two other ego’s for a brief moment. He squinted slightly when his gaze landed on Oliver, and a frown soon formed on his features.

"Say, Oliver." The doctor began, and set his mug down so he could adjust his glasses a bit. "You look different."

The former android's eyes widened a bit at the man's sudden statement, but then again, he shouldn't be too surprised about Schneep noticing it. Not only did he have a bandage wrapped around his head, which would be pretty useless to him if he were still a robot, his eyes and shirt didn't emit any light anymore. And well, the man was a doctor, so a keen eye wouldn't have been wasted on him.

"Uh, well, that is correct." Oliver began, a slightly nervous smile appearing on his face as he fumbled with the hem of his shirt. "I had a bit of an... accident."

The doctor gave a small nod, encouraging Oli to keep talking as he listened intently. "Mhm, go on..."

"I fell and acquired too much damage to get fixed in time, so doctor Iplier managed to save my memory and well..." He looked down at himself for a moment. "...now I am human." 

Schneeplestein's expression shifted to one of disbelief, and without saying a word he came closer to Oliver, kneeling down in front of him. Under the watchful eyes of Mark he reached out and grabbed Oli's forearm, studying it closely as he shoved the jacket’s sleeve up and felt along his skin for a bit, before pressing his fingers to the inside of the other's wrist.

"Incredible..." Schneep mumbled to himself, feeling Oliver's brand new heartbeat through the pulse in his wrist, before swiftly moving to jab the side of his hand right below Oli's kneecap. The Google let out a small, surprised noise, and watched wide-eyed as his leg lightly kicked forward beyond his control. "Even the reflexes... Huh."

"Is... Is that a bad thing?" Oliver asked, worry seeping through his words as he looked down at the doctor.

"Oh no, it is a very good thing, even. These reflexes have a purpose after all, so it's good to know they work." Schneep told him, before glancing over the other from head to toe again. "I must say that this is some very impressive work, despite coming from that egocentric pessimist."

The King of FNAF just barely stifled a chuckle, holding his mug in both hands so he wouldn’t spill any of his precious caffeinated drink, while Oliver didn't say anything, not sure if the doctor was complimenting Iplier or insulting him. Or both. They were both doctors with their own set of... quirky characteristics, after all, so it wasn't too surprising that they'd butt heads every now and then.

"Either way, I suppose you have noticed that this body has new needs?" Schneeplestein spoke up as he got onto his feet again, straightening his coat out for a moment. "You're wearing a jacket, so at least that's good. It's not warm enough outside to be running around in just a T-shirt."

"Y-Yeah, indeed." Oliver smiled slightly nervously, deciding not to mention that he was only wearing it because Mark noticed what was going on with him about halfway along their trip. "I also tried food, before Mark and I left the building to come here!"

"Ah, very good. I assume Mark here is helping you with all this new information?" Schneep stated, glancing over at the night guard who nodded back at him.

"That's right, I'm gonna stay with him to make sure he's alright." Mark replied with a smile. "I figured it wouldn't be right to leave him to hi-"

"Hi guys!"

Mark got cut off by Marvin, who just appeared out of nowhere and was suddenly standing on the coffee table, arms spread wide as his cape settled over his shoulders.

The two Iplier ego's flinched at the sudden appearance while Schneep took another sip of his coffee, looking slightly annoyed at most.

"Marvin, you've startled our guests. Again." The doctor grumbled, looking up at the magician's back. Said magician didn't seem to mind the mild scolding though, as he grinned brightly at Oliver and Mark.

"Did you like that? I've been working on that trick for over a week now!" The masked ego greeted them, and one Oliver had gotten over the initial shock there was a bright smile on his face and he clapped enthusiastically at the amazing trick. Mark wasn't as enchanted by it, he wasn't too fond of the jumpscare-y nature of it, though he had to admit it was an impressive act. Plus, he managed to not spill his coffee onto his lap from the shock, so that was a good thing.

"It was very nice, Marvin, now get your ass off the coffee table.” Schneeplestein huffed, having seen this trick a couple of times now this week. He was slightly relieved though, since the trick actually worked properly this time without Marvin appearing in some impossible location like the kitchen cabinet, for example.

Marvin, still bouncy and giddy despite Schneep’s scolding tone, hopped off the table and took a seat on the couch. “So! What are you guys doing here?” 

“Well, there was a package for you that got delivered to ou-“

“My package!!” Marvin cheered loudly, once again slightly startling their guests with the sudden explosive increase in volume that was common for a lot of the septic ego’s. “Finally it’s here! Where is it?”

Oliver leaned down and to the side to pick the box up from the floor, before holding it out to the magician. “Here it is! I hope the contents are still in a proper state, we have been very careful with it!”

The man in the cat mask giddily grabbed the box and tore into it, ripping the cardboard open and making its contents spill out with a huge smile on his face. There were several decks of cards, all with different designs on the back, colourful dice, stickers, small canisters, all kinds of stuff, as well as a fancy-looking top hat with a blue ribbon around it. Marvin’s smile widened even further as he took the hat and put it on his head.

“Ta-daaah!” The magician yelled, jumping up again for a moment and theatrically tossing the remnants of the box to the side.

Unfortunately, as he didn’t pay attention to where he threw it, Marvin managed to throw the cardboard right at Jackieboyman’s face. The superhero jolted up and shouted in surprise, looking around wildly before realizing that he didn’t get ambushed by bad guys.

“Oh… hi dudes.” He greeted the four ego’s, moving to sit up some more with a sleepy yawn. “What’s going on?”

Oliver had just watched all that unfold in silence, but when he saw Jackie yawn, he felt this weird sensation wash over him along with an unstoppable urge to open his mouth and do some strange… breathing thing. When the feeling faded again he blinked a couple of times in confusion, moving a hand to touch his face as he had no idea what just happened, but the others didn’t seem to notice as they were distracted by Marvin and Jackie jokingly talking about evil magical flying boxes.

“Well, Oliver and Mark came to visit us with Marvin’s delivery, and in his… enthusiastic state he threw the box on you.” Henrik answered Jackie’s question, looking down into his mug only to see it was empty already. With a sigh he set it down on the coffee table again, and looked up at Jackie again. “That’s pretty much all.”

“Ah, alright, at least I didn’t miss anything crucial.” The hero smiled, before glancing over at the two visitors. “So! How are you guys doing? It’s been a little while since-… Hey, wait, Oliver? Why do you have a bandage around your head?”

Jackie squinted a bit at the Google, and Marvin followed his example. “Yeah… why do you have it? That’s weird!”

The former android hadn’t expected that question again so soon, but he cracked a small smile anyway as he reached his hand a bit further up to his forehead to touch the bandages. “Well… It is a strange story, but after a fall my memory needed to be transferred, and doctor Iplier managed to upload it to a human body. So, technically, I am human now.”

“You’re human?” Jackie and Marvin said at almost the exact same time and glanced over at each other, then back at Oliver. Indeed, if they paid attention to him they could see his torso moving with every breath he took, something he’d never done before.

“That’s amazing! It’s almost… magical!” Marvin cheered, grinning brightly, and Jackie seemed really enthusiastic as well.

“That must be so cool! How do you like it so far?”

Oliver couldn’t help but chuckle lightly at their excited reaction, but before he could answer Jackie he automatically did that mouth-opening thing again, beyond his control. To his surprise, Mark copied his movements, then Jackie, Schneep, and Marvin as well.

“What is this? Why are you all copying me?” Oli asked, still very confused about this weird mechanism that seemingly had no purpose.

Schneep cleared his throat after he was done yawning, and raised a finger like a teacher would, when they’re about to give their students the answer to a math problem. “Well, that was a yawn. It’s an uncontrollable gesture tha-“

“O-Olivverr..?”

Schneep got cut off by the quiet, slurred call of the Google’s name, and everyone turned their head to see Robbie standing in the doorway giving passage to the kitchen. He looked, well… dead as ever, with his pale greyish skin, nearly white eyes and thin, grey-purple hair. He slowly shuffled closer a bit, sniffing silently.

“Yoou sm-mell dif-.. diff-ferent…”

Oliver didn’t reply immediately, not having realized that, while his former body just had a vague smell of synthetic rubber and metal, this new body must have a different scent to it. Though, he didn’t get time to answer his undead friend as Marvin suddenly jumped up and over the backrest of the couch to get to the zombie.

“He’s a human now! Like a real, actual human! Cool, right?”

“H.. Humann?” Robbie repeated, looking over at the ego in the yellow shirt and unfamiliar jacket with a hint of confusion on his features, which Marvin took as an invitation to tell him more about it in his usual hyped up manner.

Mark groaned silently to himself, he’d secretly hoped that this visit wouldn’t take too long so he could go back home and take a nap, but it seemed like that wasn’t gonna happen. Not if things continued this way, at least. He had a sneaking suspicion that no amount of coffee would save him if all the septic ego’s got riled up like that. There was only so much Irish yelling a man could take after a night shift at Freddy’s.

Once again, Schneep took the word to try and tell Robbie that yes indeed, the robot was now a human like them, but the doctor’s calm attempt at peacekeeping didn’t last very long as yet another ego joined the group.

Jameson Jackson had been woken up by the commotion downstairs, and waved happily at the others when he walked down the stairs. [Hello! What is going on here?] He signed, and this time it was Jackie who spoke up, since Marvin was still busy with telling Robbie all kinds of stuff, about Oliver, but mainly about his new hat.

“Hi James! Mark and Oliver are here, and Oli’s a human now!” The hero told his mute fellow ego, and Jameson gave a surprised expression as he quickly came down the rest of the staircase.

[A human? How is that possible?]

Jackie took the opportunity to tell Jameson about how doctor Iplier made Oliver human in some awesome experiment, filling in the many gaps in the story with details about people breaking into the office building and some heroic fight, at which Schneep reacted to tell him that wasn’t at all how it went. Soon enough Henrik and Jackie were arguing, Jameson was trying to keep up with signing his thoughts on the discussion, Marvin was already moving onto loudly presenting another one of his new magic tricks to Robbie, while the zombie kept glancing over at his robot friend, who apparently wasn’t a robot anymore despite him still not understanding why or how that happened.

Of course, as if that wasn’t chaotic enough, a nerf dart suddenly whizzed through the air and hit Mark’s forehead dead on. The night guard yelped in surprise and flinched back, once again just barely saving his hot drink from being spilled, and a mere second later Chase appeared out of the doorway to what looked like a conference room.

“Fuckin’ nailed ‘em! An amazing shot!” He cheered, and lifted a hand for a high five.

Unfortunately for him, his colleagues were a bit too busy arguing for them to notice, and they left him hanging. Chase’s smile fell just slightly, before lowering his hand and adjusting his hat. There would always be next time.

“What’s going on in here, bro’s?” He asked with a newfound smile, and followed Robbie’s gesture as the zombie pointed at Mark and Oliver.

“Oli-iv..v-ver is a hum-..h-human…”

“What? That’s amazing! How did that happen, like.. what kinda trick’s that?”

This time, Mark gave a louder groan, and he set the -now empty- mug on the coffee table before he moved to stand up. He really didn’t get enough sleep -or coffee- to be dealing with this. “Alright guys, it was nice to see all of you, but Oli and I should get going.”

The six septic ego’s in the room quieted down for a moment, and then quickly moved over to bid their two friends goodbye. Oliver had followed Mark’s example and stood up as well, wishing the others a good morning in return.

“We can come over some other time again! It was fun!” He smiled, getting an extra hug from Marvin and a supportive pat on the shoulder from Chase as he pulled the jacket a bit more over his shoulders again, knowing it would still be kinda chilly outside.

Suddenly though, everyone fell silent at the sound of giggling echoing through the room, with no clear direction to it but sounding as if it came from all around them. Oli froze up, as did most of the septic ego’s, since they knew this could get very bad very quickly.

There was no doubt to it that Anti decided to get in on the fun.

To everyone’s surprise, Anti hadn’t shown himself yet, only the noise of static and held-back laughter giving away his presence, until suddenly there were some visible glitches right above Oliver’s head. Mark was about to grab a hold of his friend to pull him out of the way of any dangers, but instead of Anti, a red and green scarf appeared out of the glitches, and gently dropped onto the former robot’s head.

All eight of them didn’t make any noise for a long moment, just staring and listening for any more cues from the glitchy entity, but nothing came. Oliver took the crocheted garment off his head and looked at it in confusion, while Mark shook his head lightly.

“Alright, it really is time to go now. Good luck with the oversized computer virus.” The night guard gave their septic colleagues a small nod as he ushered Oliver towards the door, leaving them to deal with whatever Anti was trying to do in there, and kept a hand on his buddy’s shoulder as they got outside. Oli was still holding the scarf, looking at it disbelief.

“You okay, Oliver?”

The yellow-shirted ego glanced over at his friend, and nodded. “Y-Yeah, just a bit taken aback, I think…” He admitted. “I thought Anti was going to show up, but… it seems like he just left this behind on my head.”

“Yeah, that was weird indeed.” Mark hummed, looking at the scarf in Oliver’s hands. “It’s like he just wanted to spook us or something, with a scarf, for some reason…”

The two of them kept walking back in the direction of the office building, sunken away in thought, but after a little while Oliver moved to wrap the scarf around his neck. It did in fact help against the cold breeze tickling his skin above the jacket’s collar, and even though he didn’t understand yet why Anti dropped that nicely crocheted gift onto his face, he was actually thankful for it.

“Mark? Do you think Anti… knew?” He asked after another moment, feeling along the scarf with his fingertips.

“Knew what?” Mark glanced back at his friend, stuffing his hands in his pockets to keep them warm.

“Well… That I am a human?” 

“Oh, uh, I don’t know, Oli. Do you think that’s why he gave you that scarf?”

Oliver didn’t reply immediately, trying to find another possible explanation. “Maybe. I do not know either. Perhaps he heard us when we told his fellow ego’s?”

Mark moved a bit closer to put a hand onto his friends shoulder as they neared their own home, and shrugged lightly. “Could be. Still, we don’t have to worry about him now, do we? First, we gotta bring those packages to your brothers, and well… we should probably tell the others about your changes soon.”

Oli met Mark’s gaze and smiled gently, though there was a nervous glint in his eyes. How would the others react? Only a couple of them knew by now, but it was hard to predict what the other ego’s would say or think about it.

He tried to shake those thoughts from his head for now, he still had a task to complete after all, and he couldn’t forget that Mark needed to sleep. He’d seen how eager he was for coffee, so that must mean that he was still tired, right?

Maybe like this, they could both look after one another.


End file.
